A Higher Love
by ktshdw
Summary: With the launch of Titan Will and Deanna find out that there are more problems then they ever expected waiting for them. First in the Fragile Moments series.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Deanna sat and watched this precious little girl sleeping peacefully under the covers with her bear held tightly against her chest. She couldn't believe that in just a short time Lily will be their daughter. So much tragedy this child had gone through in such a short time. What she needed was a home and a family to care for her. They will provide her stability.

Deanna moved closer to the bed and pulled the soft blond curls from the child's eyes. She didn't flinch softly Deanna kissed the child and smiled. This child was her daughter now and forever. Wil softly touched Deanna on the shoulder.

"Isn't she the most beautiful child you have ever seen?"

"Yes, her father must have loved her dearly. Wil I can't stop looking at her she is our daughter how did we get so lucky?"

"Someone up above was looking out for her and brought her to us. She makes life worth living we are so lucky come on Dee lets get some sleep."

Wil gently kissed Deanna on the forehead and pulled her away the swishing of the door echoed softly as they left.

TBC…Chapter One


	2. Bad Memories

Name: A Higher Love

Rated: PG due to some graphic nature

Couples: R/T

Time Line: Titan

Series: Fragile Moments

Inspiration: From the author of "Little One"

Summery: As I went over my idea's it turns out there will be an amazing 50 chapters, looking into five different areas in Wil and Deanna's life. Also included will be a prologue and epilogue, please read and review.

Chapter 1

"Bad Memories"

Hours later a small swish of the door catches Deanna's attention. Trying not to disturb Wil she sits up removing his arm from her waist. Squinting at the light coming in Deanna notices it was Lily. It was obvious that she had a bad dream her hair was damp from sweat and tears steamed down her cheeks.

"Lily honey, what's the matter?"

"Mommy I had a bad dream it was about daddy."

Deanna opens her arms as the girl climbs up on her lap. Wil is awakened with the movement.

"What is the matter Dee?"

"Lily had a bad dream about her daddy."

"Lily, I'm right here I'm okay see you can see me."

"It wasn't about you daddy it was about my real daddy."

Deanna gently stroked the frightened child's cheek wiping the stray tears with her thumb. Wil moves up to his daughter and touches her hair.

"Those dreams are scary aren't they?"

Lily nods

"Tell us about it Lily it helps to talk about your feelings."

"Mommy you know I love you and daddy but I still love my real daddy. Is that a bad thing to be thinking of him?"

"Of course it isn't Lily. Your mommy and I knew what we were getting into when we adopted you. We never want you to forget about your real daddy."

"Lily your daddy is right. Now can you tell us your dream?"

Lily nods

"My real daddy was pushing me on the swing in our back yard. I was so high I thought I could touch the sky. Daddy smiled as I giggled I was having so much fun. Then when I looked back he turned and walked away. I kept crying his name I really did when the swing stopped I followed him into a dark forest. He kept telling me I have to stay in the sun and that it was time for him to go. I ran after him when I found him he was laying down and he was all beat up like when our ship was attacked I tried to reach for him and he reached out to touch my cheek but he never touched me he went away and I never saw him again. It was my fault mommy, I made him go away."

Lily broke in tears again as Wil and Deanna took the child into their arms. They tried to quite all her fears but she was only four there was so much this girl had lost and Wil and Deanna looked at each other tears in their eyes. Deanna looked to the ceiling trying to prevent the tears from flowing.

"Oh, Lily I'm so sorry you had to go through this pain."

TBC…Chapter 2


	3. Breakfast with the Family

Chapter 2

"Breakfast with the Family"

The next morning Deanna woke to a small hand in hers. At first she thought it was Wil but he was already up. It was Lily, Deanna and Wil said she was aloud to sleep with them because of her dream. Deanna smiled and kissed Lily on the forehead. The child woke from the kiss.

"Morning sunshine did you have any more bad dreams?"

Lily shook her head and kissed her mother back. Both Lily and Deanna got out of bed Deanna grabbing the matching robe to her night gown. Lily crawled out of bed and ran to the kitchen she gave her daddy a big hug. Wil was cooking breakfast for his family ready for work but not ready to go to work. Deanna smiled as Lily ran to her daddy's arms Wil picked her up and kissed her on the nose. It was a sweet moment and Deanna wanted to remember it.

"I see my sleeping beauties are finally up. So l see you didn't have any more bad dreams last night when you were sleeping with us did you sweetie?"

"No bad dreams daddy."

"Come on Lily lets go get dressed while daddy finishes our breakfast. Today you have to go to daycare while daddy and I go to work."

"I can't wait to go to daycare to see my friends. Today Miss Gladstone is going to teach us our colors. I already know mine but I don't want her to know that."

"Don't worry I'm sure she won't mind. Maybe you can help her with the younger children. I'm sure she would love to have a helper."

"Go on honey, go with mommy by the time you get done I will have breakfast on the table."

Wil places Lily on her feet and skips off her mother behind her. Deanna smiled at Wil and walks to Lily's room. Meanwhile inside Lily has her closet opened having difficulty choosing what she would wear to daycare. Deanna walks to her closet and helps Lily choose.

"Mommy I don't know what to wear today. Maybe you can help?"

"I would love to"

Deanna pulls out a few dresses for Lily to choose from. One green jumper, a skirt with flowers and the matching shirt, and a green sundress and holds them up to for Lily to choose. After many choices Lily finally decides on the green sundress. Deanna helps Lily put on the dress after its on Deanna pulls Lily's hair up into a French braid. A few curls are left down to frame her face. She was such a beautiful child. Later Deanna goes into her room and pulls out her uniform, uncomfortable as it may be it was regulation. Lily hands her mother the brush on the stand as Deanna brushes her hair letting is softly rest just past her shoulders. A few clips pull up the sides. Finishing with her makeup Lily tugs on her mother's pant leg.

"Mommy, can I wear some of your makeup?"

Deanna laughs lightly and puts a small dab of perfume on her neck then putting some on Lily who also got to wear some lip gloss of her mothers.

"So Lily how do we look?"

"We look beautiful mommy. Let's go and get some breakfast I'm sure daddy hasn't burned down the kitchen yet."

Deanna laughs at her daughter's comment. Soon they go out and as promised the table is set for the three of them. With scrambled eggs, toast, and juice the family eat contently. Silently Lily smiles and says…

"Thank you for a new mommy and daddy."

Wil and Deanna are touched as they continue to eat.

TBC…Chapter 3


	4. Lily's Song

Chapter 3

"Lily's Song"

Deanna gives a kiss to Lily as she runs off to her friends. Miss Gladstone walks up to Deanna and smiles.

"So how was her night? Any bad dreams?"

"Yes, but when she was with Wil and I she fell right to sleep."

"That girl has gone through so much in the last few months. She was lucky to have you and Wil take her in. She didn't belong in that orphanage the Social Worker insisted she go to. She is very lucky to have you."

"No, we are lucky to have her. She completes our family."

"Really I always thought that Captain and you would have a dozen children. Are you sure that she completes your family. Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude."

"No really it's alright. Of course Wil and I wanted to have children together it's the only thing we talked about since we were married. We both went off birth control almost a year ago we tried for months and we didn't have any success we had all but given up. When we looked into her frightened eyes having a child of our own wasn't so important anymore. I was there when that precious child drifted into our life. A child was already here who needed us and right now she is the most important thing in our life.

"That's so beautiful. Lily is so lucky to have you both as parents. I'll see you at 1700 hours."

Deanna exits daycare and Miss Gladstone gets the children's attention by clapping her hands. They respond and move to the circle in the middle of the room. It was story time one of Lily's favorite activities.

"Okay children its story time Lily since you are my helper this week what book would you like to read?"

"Hmm, why don't I tell a story my daddy told me when I was really little."

"Sure. Come and sit up here Lily and tell us your story."

"One upon a time there lived a girl. She was so beautiful that everyone wanted her. Then one day a strange man came to the girl's door and asked her to come and dance with him at his party. At first the girl was scared, she didn't know this person but something in his smile made her believe that he was kind and gentle. So she went to the party, it was the biggest party she ever went to. The dance was in a castle on the hill. The man was a prince and he wanted a princess to care for his sick father…the king while he ruled his father's kingdom. The girl fell in love with the prince at first site. Soon the room went quite and the prince took the girl's hand and danced the night away. Soon it was time for the girl to go but before she was aloud to leave the prince had a special request. He asked the girl to marry him and be his princess. At first the girl didn't believe him because she was told she was to take care of his father. The prince bowed his head in shame as he spoke that it was not to care for his father it was to help him rule the kingdom. The girl's said yes and soon they were married. They were blessed with many handsome sons and beautiful daughters. But the princess longed to go home to her first family. The prince knew she was hurting and he gave her permission to see her family again. He knew that it would be the last time he would see his wife. Months go by and the princess began to miss her husband and family and requested that her family come to the castle to meet the prince and her children. The family reunited but the king became very ill and it was time for his son to take over the kingdom. The King soon went away and his son the new king and his wife began their life as rulers of the kingdom. The princess's family was invited to stay at the castle until they went away and they did. The prince ruled the kingdom for many years and they lived happily ever after. The End."

"That was a beautiful story Lily someday you will be a wonderful writer."

Lily smiled and the children began to learn their colors. Lily was a big help with the smaller children and Miss Gladstone thought that maybe the captain and counselor were wrong about her. She would be wonderful if they were to have another child. Only time will tell if her predictions would be correct. As Lily went to the younger children she taught them rhymes to remember their colors. No they were wrong she would be happy with a new baby.

TBC…Chapter 4


	5. Missing in Action

Chapter 4

"Missing In Action"

Sitting at the dining room table Deanna breaks the uncomfortable silence that was lurking behind the bulk heads.

"So Lily how was Daycare today? Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes, Miss Gladstone let me tell a story. I told them the story my real daddy told me when I was real little. They really like it. Then we went to our colors Miss Gladstone knew that I knew mine so she asked if I could help the smaller kids learn them I taught them rhymes to help them remember. I was sorry for the day to end but I am also so happy to have a new mommy and daddy."

"How was work today Dee?"

"I had some very interesting cases. One of my patients wouldn't stop talking about what's wrong with his life that I almost was late picking up Lily from daycare. I swear it gets harder everyday, and then I was sad that my friends couldn't be here on this ship with us. I understand that part of Starfleet is saying good-bye to friends all the time. I just miss them, Beverly was the one I would talk to when I had a bad day and now I have to send her a message instead of going to her quarters."

Wil pushed pieces of meat around on his plate. Deanna knew that something was bothering him even if he did try to shield her from it. Something was really wrong and Deanna knew it. Lily finishes the last piece of food on her plate and puts it in the recycling bin.

"Lily honey, why don't you go and play with your toys. Daddy and I need to talk alone. Is that okay?"

"Sure mommy if you need me I'll be in my room."

When Lily was out of sight Deanna got up from her seat and took Lily's seat. She gently placed her hand on Wil's. He looked into her eyes and could tell that she was concerned she didn't have to be an empath to know he was upset about something.

"Wil, what's wrong what happened today? Do you want to talk about it?"

Wil places his fork down and looks are Deanna. How was he going to tell her what was going to happen. He took a deep breath and began.

"Admiral Janeway contacted me with a private message. I had to take it in my ready room. I knew something wasn't right by the tone of her voice. She is a good Admiral but she couldn't keep her feelings hidden in her words."

"Wil what is it?"

"We lost contact with the shuttle Hawkins over a class D planet. Four of the Enterprise crew are reported missing. There were 9 on the trip in two shuttles one shuttle returned safely. Captain Picard was one of the reported missing."

"Oh no, what's happened?

"That isn't the worst or it. The planet they crashed on is in the middle of an intergalactic war. We have to go and see if we can find the missing. The Titan and Excalibur are the only ones in range. Admiral Janeway told me that the planet is in the middle a very dangerous part of the Gamma Quadrant.

Wil looked up at Deanna who remarkably was controlling her true feelings.

"Wil you have to go…we have to go. Captain Picard was a big part of our life especially yours. We need to find him you know he is alive."

Wil laughs lightly

"It's like telling your wife you are going off to war and you may not come back."

"Oh Wil, don't talk like that. When do you have to leave?"

"Right away; you have to stay on the Titan and Lily needs you. I will find him, I promise you, and I will find him!"

TBC…Chapter 5


	6. Love Can Change Everything

Chapter 5

"Love Can Change Everything"

Early the next morning Wil moves Deanna's arm from around his waist and gets out of bed. Stirring slightly Deanna doesn't awaken Wil looks at his wife imprinting what she looks like in his mind. He sight softly and exits the room, in Lily's room Wil gives her a soft kiss. Lily opens her eyes tiredly and smiles.

"Hi daddy did you have a bad dream like me?"

"No honey, I just wanted too see you before I went away. I'm going to miss you take care of your mommy for me okay until I come back?"

Lily nods and closes her eyes and quickly falls back to sleep. Wil pick up her teddy and places it in her arms and straightens her covers. He was going to miss her as much as he will miss her mother.

"I will come back Lily…I will always come back."

Wil exits the room and goes to the kitchen and makes a small breakfast. Deanna and Lily remained asleep Wil picks up a PADD and began to write a letter to his family.

"My dear family,

I'm sorry I couldn't say good-bye to you before I left but it was too early. I just wanted to let you know that you are always in my thoughts and I will be home soon. Lily take care of your mother I know this will be hard on her. If you miss me just remember I will love you always and in the end we will find Captain Picard and I will come home unharmed. Lily I know that you will ask your mommy when I will be home I want you to remember; I am already there. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. The whisper in the wind and the humming of the engines. So no matter where I may be I am always with you and always thinking of you. I'll see you soon.

All my love,

Daddy

Wil places the PADD on the table and looks in one more time at his wife and his daughter. He will come home and he will find the missing crew members of the Enterprise. HE WILL!

TBC…Chapter 6


	7. In the Dark of Winter

Chapter 6

"In the Dark of Winter"

Wil landed on the desolate planet with several other crewmates. It was cold and dark it reminded him of his native home Alaska but colder. As Wil drank in the memory he began the search. If Captain Picard was somewhere on this planet he won't leave until he finds him. Barking commands to the other crewmates who came down with him the search began. Wil was paired with a security officer, it wasn't his first pick but Commander Davenport insisted he go to protect him.

"Captain, I never met Captain Picard what was he like?"

"He was a stubborn French man. He would say one thing and do the opposite. That one thing I admired about him when he had his mind set on one thing he would do anything to complete his mission."

"This must be hard for you he was your commanding officer for 15 years. I know that if I was in your position I wouldn't be able to do this."

"So many times I was offered my own command and so many times I wanted to take it but something always drew me back to being first officer on the Enterprise. I learned so much from Captain Picard he has a lot of willpower I think that is where I got mine."

"I know what you mean. We had better keep moving nightfall is approaching its going to get cold."

"I was raised in Alaska this planet is the mountains of Alaska. Did you bring everything you need to stay warm?"

"Of course sir and you Captain?"

"I am always prepared for everything."

The men trudge thought 6 feet of snow on snowshoes. As the hours of daylight quickly fade the men prepare an area to spend the night in the cold. It was going to be a cold night Wil could feel it in his bones. It was going to be cold. The thoughts of his wife and new daughter on the Titan kept him warm as he set up his tent then assisted the security guard to put up his.

"Thank you sir for your assistance I will see you in the morning."

"You don't have to rush off to bed now Lieutenant. Let's have a man to man talk. I haven't met all of the security team yet what is your name?"

"Lieutenant Joshua Black sir"

"Okay first things first okay if we are going to have a man to man talk please don't call me sir. Instead call me Captain. Is that alright with you…Josh?"

"Yes sir…I mean Captain Sir."

Clearly the security officer felt uncomfortable not calling Wil sir but it was understandable.

"So Josh…May I call you Josh?"

"I don't mean to be rude Captain but I would be more comfortable if you would just call me Lieutenant Blake?"

"Of course Lieutenant so how old are you?"

"22 sir I will be 23 in 5 months."

"You are very young. I remember when I was 22 that's when I met my wife. She was so beautiful, it was at a wedding and she wasn't wearing any clothes."

Blake dropped the hammer he was using to tap the ends of his tent into the frozen ground.

"I'm sorry sir my hands are numb. I must have lost my grip I'm sorry."

"Don't be I knew that would get your attention."

Blake blushed as he picked up the hammer again.

"Don't be embarrassed I wasn't after the shock wore off. We were at her best friends wedding its custom for the guests and the party to come nude to the nuptials. It has to do with a bond shared by the couple. Our wedding was the same but I have to tell you one thing it's much better being the groom then a guest."

"I see sir thank you for assisting me with putting up my tent. It was nice speaking to you sir I will let you go back to the plans. I will see you tomorrow."

"Rookies."

Wil looked into the clear night and said goodnight to his family. It was time to turn in.

TBC…Chapter 7


	8. Silence So Deep

Chapter 7

"Silence So Deep"

Wil woke to the chill of the wind rushing against the edges of his tent. It was early the sun was just over the horizon and Blake was warming his hands against the fire's glow. Wil sigh quietly and went out to great the young guard. Josh pulled right to attention as he heard his commanding officer exit his tent.

"At ease Lieutenant we aren't on the bridge we are in nature. Enjoy the beauty take a deep breath it will be a long time before we have such a fair morning."

"Yes sir good morning how was your night?"

"Cold, I wish I woke up with my wife in my arms and my daughter jumping on or bed. How was your night?"

"Cold sir very cold the wind off the mountains kept me up most of the night somehow air kept finding its way into my tent."

"Well we have rations let's get some breakfast we start out in one hour to search for the missing crew members. I just hope they still are alive after the cold that has been creeping into the mountains."

"Yes sir."

Wil shook his head as he and Blake eat their rations. Wil's mind traveled to his family they would be still sleeping now he shook his head again and came back to the planet.

An hour passed and they officers packed their things and traveled up the path to the mountains. Blake's tricorder beeped steadily as they went on their way. The air was crisp with the smell of a storm lurking on the peaks. Wil signaled his tricorder to the peak and sighed.

"There is a storm coming just off that rift we have to keep moving this isn't going to be a safe place to stay the night. Come there is still many hours left of the day I would like to get at least 2 kilometers ahead. The tricorder picked up the signal from the shuttle. It was to cold for them to stay in the vessel so they must have found shelter. Come its going to be a long day."

The security officer nodded and both moved through the thick snow before them. As the day grew colder and night was coming near Wil found an area where they would be safe from the storm. Inside a small opening Wil and Blake put up their tents and moved to the fire. The wind off the peaks kept it very low and not much heat escaped the flames. To make time and the cold drift away Blake opened the conversation about with a question.

"Captain, when will the storm move over us?"

"It will be a very bad storm but If this crevasse stays clear of the storm it should be gone by tomorrow. So Lieutenant is their a woman in your life?"

"Yes sir, she is still in Starfleet she is a few years younger then I?"

"Oh what is she studying?"

"Xenobiology she really is enjoying it."

"What are her future plans?"

"To be stationed on this ship. Right after she graduates we are to marry. I have to say that I am a little nervous about it marriage is such a commitment. I don't think I am ready for that responsibility."

"Do you love her?"

"With my whole heart it's like she is the other half of me that without her my life wouldn't be complete."

"I know how that feels. My wife and I are like that."

Distant rumbling catches Wil's attention the snow from the ledge above them started to fall. It was an avalanche and it was going to be a bad avalanche.

"Avalanche! Hurry we have to find a cave to stay in if not its going to kill us."

"But what about our things?"

"There's no time hurry!"

Wil and Blake stumble as the snow falls on top of them burying them alive. Meanwhile back on the Titan Deanna bolts up in bed something was wrong with Wil. She knew it she could sense his fear.

TBC…Chapter 8


	9. Only My Soul Can Hear

Chapter 8

"Only My Soul Could Hear"

Wil awakens to pain in his arm and leg they were broken he knew it. He searched around for Blake under a pile of snow Riker sees him and reaches for his arm to Wil's relief it moved..

"Good he's alive. We have to get out of here."

Wil painfully moves over to the snow and begins to dig out his friend. Blood soaked the wet snow beneath Wil's body. He didn't know if it was from him or Blake. With both arms Wil dug for what seemed like hours to find Blake. The pain in his right arm dissipated as he struggled to remove the heavy snow he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the broken arm. Soon he reached Blake unconscious but alive. Wil reached for a pulse he let out a great sigh as he felt one. Blake soon came too and looks at Wil.

"Captain are you alright?"

"Yes, a few broken bones but nothing I can't handle what about you?"

"My head hurts I must have hit it against this rock when the snow covered us."

Wil looked into his eyes his pupils were normal but it was still early. Meanwhile Blake came to his commanding officer's needs quickly.

"We have to set those bones before they get worse. Those cuts also need proper care. Were you able to salvage the med kit?"

"No, it's somewhere under this heap of snow. Ouch we had better hurry I'm loosing to much blood did you take any first aide courses in Starfleet?"

"What officer wouldn't have? Your in luck I was ranked number one in my class. The first thing I need to do is set your bones do you want something to bite onto while I am setting your leg?"

"No I'm alright just get this over with. We have to dig our way out of here and find those missing crew members."

Blake nodded and gently took Wil's leg quickly setting it Wil let out a painful gasp. Blake took of a piece of branch nearby and braced Wil's leg. Then he moved to his arm, again with a quick pull and a painful gasp from Wil later the arm was set and splinted. Tearing off a piece of his uniform Riker handed it over to Blake who quickly wrapped up the wound on his forearm. He did the same with Wil's leg.

"Come Blake help me up we are about 6 feet under the snow the air is thin it won't last long we need to dig ourselves out. Can you do it?"

"Yes sir."

Wil moves over to Blake and begins to dig out the snow.

"Captain please you need to conserve your strength I can do this."

Reluctantly Wil nodded and began to nurse his wounds with snow. It will stop all sensations in them the snow was cold enough. Blake quickly continued digging the snow out from the cave in. Thirty minutes later Blake could see the sun.

"We made it come on lets go get you some help."

"No leave me here my suit will keep me warm for now. Try and find the med kit. If we find Captain Picard he's going need medical attention."

Blake nodded and started to look for the kit. Pain ripped through Riker's whole body but he remained calm. He wasn't going to let a few broken bones prevent him from finding his friend. As the hours of daylight slipped away Blake had managed to find the kit but the electronics were damaged with the avalanche. Wil began to nod off and Blake caught his attention.

"Captain you have to stay with me you can't go to sleep I need you to remain awake"

"I know lets talk about something?"

"Tell me about your wife Captain when did you finally decide to marry her?"

Wil smiled at the question that would certainly keep him awake. Talking about Deanna always did.

TBC…Chapter 9


	10. Holding Back the Flood of Tears

Chapter 9

"Holding Back the Flood of Tears"

Two weeks after the avalanche Deanna again finds herself thinking of Wil. Something about that feeling she got caused her much worry. Lying in bed Deanna closed her eyes and thought of Wil.

The bond they share should reach him even at this distance. Lily came into her mother's room and climbed in bed with her. Deanna smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Hello Lily how did you sleep last night?"

"Good mommy what about you?"

"I had a good night."

Deanna hated to lie to her daughter but in order for Lily to not know the details she had to refrain from telling her the truth. She had lost so much already and the possibility of loosing yet another father Deanna knew she couldn't bear.

"Mommy when is daddy coming home?"

"As soon as he finds the missing people from the Enterprise. It could be a few days or it could be a few weeks we won't know for certain."

"Mommy am I the reason daddy left?"

"Of course not Lily your daddy really loves us he just was ordered to find the survivors of the shuttle crash on Phalanx Prime. He will be home before we know it."

Deanna stroked the child's cheek and they both got up and out of bed. Deanna headed to the kitchen to make Lily some breakfast as she went into her room to get dressed. Deanna herself got a glass of water and drank it down quickly. She let out a sigh as she placed the glass down on the ledge. Deanna bowed her head as pain rushed through her head. It had to be Wil there were no words just a sense of doom. Deanna took a deep breath in as the pain continued.; Lily soon came out of her room dressed in a blue dress and handed her mother a brush.

"Mommy can you put pig-tails in my hair today?"

"Sure honey come sit down while I bring your breakfast over."

Lily smiled and happily skipped over to the dining room table and took her seat. Deanna places Lily's breakfast on the table. It was Lily's favorite strawberry swirl oatmeal with a glass of orange juice. Deanna pushed Lily's chair in and sat down next to her with a fresh glass of water. Lily may have been four but she could tell her mommy was in pain.

"Mommy are you okay?"

Deanna nodded slowly as the pain in her head throbbed. She shielded her eyes from the light and rested her head in her hands. Trying to control her pain with breathing Deanna took her right hand away from her eyes.

"Mommy are you sure you are okay? Maybe you should stay home from work today. I can stay home with you Miss Gladstone doesn't need me I can take care of you."

"It's just a migraine I used to get them all the time when I was a child all I need is to take some aspirin. I'll be right back."

Lily nodded and finished her breakfast. Just as she took her last bit Deanna headed unsteadily to her bathroom using the furniture as her support. Soon she got to her bathroom and fell to her knees in agony. Lily heard a crash in her parent's room and rushed in after her mother.

"Mommy? Mommy are you okay?"

Deanna was on the ground nest to the sink Lily ran to her mother's aide she had fainted and hit her head on the sink. Blood poured from the open wound and Lily panicked. She ran to the bedroom and grabbed her mother communicator.

"Hello, hello is anyone there please my mommy fell down and she won't get up."

"Sickbay here what is the emergency?"

"My mommy fell down and hit her head and now she won't get up. I think she's dying please hurry."

"We're on our way."

A few minutes' later three med students came running into the room. Lily ran to them and dragged them into the bathroom.

"Please save her don't let my mommy die!"

TBC…Chapter 10


	11. Daddy's Love and Mama's Miracle

Chapter 10

"Daddy's Love and Mama's Miracle"

Deanna woke to the bright lights of Titan's Sickbay. Lily was at her side curled up on the bed next to her. Her head still hurt but she took one look at Lily and the pain disappeared even if it was only for a minute. Lily approached her mother's bed.

"Mommy your awake I was so scared when you fell I called for help."

"Thank you Lily. What happened to me?"

Nurse Campbell came over to the bio-bed and traced the tricorder over Deanna body.

"You had quite a fall when we found you it appeared you hit your head. The cut is healed but you will have some increasing pain over the next few hours."

"The last thing I remember was heading to the bathroom to get some aspirin. I had a terrible headache like something ruptured in my head. I couldn't see and that is all I remember."

"Your daughter found you in the bathroom you hit your head when you fell she saved your life."

"Can I please go Lily's needs to get to Daycare and I have patients to see?"

"No, you have a small concussion we want to keep you here for observation for a few hours. Dr. Jay'Cel cancelled your morning appointments and nurse Hathaway will take Lily to daycare. You should be well enough to pick her up from it."

"No I want to stay with mommy."

Campbell smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright you may stay but let mommy get some sleep okay. First can you go into the next room while I talk to mommy alone?"

"Okay but I will be back."

Lily gave her mother a kiss and skipped out of her mother's room.

"Counselor how have you been feeling the last few weeks?"

"Run down it must be stress from not knowing what's happening to Wil. I haven't had a migraine since I was seven why did I get another one after so many years?"

"Stress leads to headaches you need to relax and take it easy for a few weeks. I've already talked to Commander Davenport you are to be on quarters until further notice do you understand?"

"It's just a headache I can work just as good without one. Normally a little headache wouldn't cause bed rest tell me the truth what happened to me back there?"

"Your blood pressure dropped that is what caused you to faint you also lost a lot of blood from that cut on your head. You need to recuperate before I send you back to work."

Deanna sat up on the bed she could sense that the nurse was keeping something from her.

"You're keeping something from me I can tell what is it?"

"Counselor I don't think you should ask so many questions now lay back down and rest. Lily is in good hands she needs you now."

"Tell me what it is…that's an order."

Sighing Campbell folded the tricorder and put it in her pocket. She didn't want to tell her but it was an order.

"Umm…Counselor your six weeks pregnant."

"I'm what?"

Deanna asked in disbelief.

"Pregnant that is also why you had your headache didn't you know? I assume since going of your birth control you were trying to have a baby. You weren't expecting that kind of news were you?"

"No and I thought it was because of stress and missing Wil I never dreamed it was because I was going to have a baby. Oh no what am I going to do now?"

Deanna laid back down on the bio-bed and closed her eyes.

"Just what I need why did it have to be now?"

Campbell left Deanna to gather her thoughts it was good news why didn't Deanna show more excitement she wondered.

TBC…Chapter 11


	12. An Unexpected Life

Chapter 11

"An Unexpected Life"

Later that evening Deanna returns to her quarters with Lily. She's carrying a picture proudly in her hands. Deanna lost in thought doesn't notice Lily's urgency with the picture.

"Mommy!"

Deanna snaps out of her brief lapse in real time to see what Lily is handing to her. It's a picture of their family. There is Wil, Lily, and Deanna running in a meadow, so it seemed. Deanna smile at her daughter.

"It's beautiful Lily did you make this all by your self?"

"Mhmm…Cedric helped me with the colors he knows them too. Miss Gladstone said I was gifted and that someday I can be an artist. Do you think I can be mommy?"

"You can be anything you want to be just follow your heart. Why don't you go and change your school clothes when I get back we will make some dinner okay?"

"Sure mommy. I'm going to put this on the cabinet so that when daddy gets home he can see it."

Deanna nodded as Lily puts her picture up and heads to her room. Letting out a sigh Deanna goes to her room. Inside her closet she pulls out a soft flowing gown. It was Wil's favorite gown something just seemed right when she put it on. There was so much she had to think about. She only wished that Wil would be home to share the news. Deanna exits her room followed by Lily behind her who changed into a jumpsuit.

"So what should we have to eat today Lily?"

"I know I want a grilled cheese sandwich, tomato soup, and a cup of fruit juice. What do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry Lily maybe later. I'll get your dinner we need to have a long talk about our family."

Lily hated the words "a long talk" last time her mommy used them was when she told her that her real daddy wasn't coming back. Deanna brings over her dinner and sets it in front of Lily. Lily picks up her spoon and takes a few bites of her soup.

"So mommy what is happening?"

"What makes you think something is happening?"

"The last time we had a long talk was when you told me my real daddy wasn't coming back. Is that what the long talk is about?"

"No Lily of course not I just have some things to ask you do you mind?"

"No mommy go ahead."

Lily takes another few bites of her soup and sandwich before Deanna gets up the courage to tell her the news of the baby.

"Lily you know that your daddy and I love you more then anything and we wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose don't you?"

Lily nods and continues with her dinner. Deanna takes a deep breath as she continues with her question.

"You know that we would never want to hurt you in any way and that no matter what you will always be our first baby right?"

"Yes mommy, that's what the social worker told me the last time we talked to her remember?"

Deanna laughs lightly

"Of course I remember. Now the question I'm going to ask you is very important I want you to think long and hard about it okay."

"Mommy you're scaring me. What are you saying is the social worker taking me away again?"

"No Lily, I just wanted to hear your thoughts and feelings if daddy and I were to have another baby someday do you want one?"

Lily stopped dead in her dinner and stared at her mother. Her eyes looked deeply into her mothers. It wasn't exactly what Lily thought she would say.

"Can I tell you later?"

"Of course you can. It's a very big decision and I want you to really think about it."

Lily went back to her dinner with the thought of another baby lingering in her mind.

TBC…Chapter 12


	13. Changes

Chapter 12

"Changes"

Days came and went as they normally did. Lily and Deanna didn't speak much about the questions Deanna asked. Every day started and ended the way it had before Deanna found out she was pregnant. Lily was in her room coloring in her book while Deanna rested on her bed curled up to one of her favorite authors. Deanna placed the book down next to her and let out a deep sigh. Placing her hand on her stomach Deanna prayed for Wil to return home to her soon. But the days had come and gone. Lily came into her mother's room and sat next to her.

"Mommy I have thought a lot about what you asked me."

"Have you decided if you wanted to have a baby brother or sister?"

"When I was growing up all I had was my daddy. I didn't know where my mommy was or where she went. Daddy said that she left because she couldn't adjust to being a mother. When I was 13 months old they got a divorce and I stayed with my daddy. I never saw my mommy again I don't know where she is or if she is still alive. After my daddy died Emily took care of me. I used to miss my mommy and daddy very much but then she would tell me that when she was my age she lost both her parents too."

"Emily was very good to you I hope that your daddy and I are filling the emptiness in your heart."

"Oh I was never alone I had this one thought of my daddy singing to me every night right before I went to sleep. He even chased the monster that hid under my bed…even though I knew there weren't any. I let my daddy do that to me every night and now it's getting harder to remember him do you think that someday I won't remember him?"

"Lily have I ever told you that when I was just a little older then you when my father went away. I came home one day after school and my mother had packed all of his things. I was angry with her and kept telling her that when my father came home that night he would be angry with what she'd done to his things. Only he never did come home and I cried myself to sleep for years after that. I never got to tell my father good-bye. Those memories I share with my father are still in my mind the way he walked and talked even the way he laughed. It's those memories that keep me going today. Years later when your grandmother became sick I saw him again. It wasn't really him it was just my mother's mind trying to keep from finding out the truth about my sister Kestra."

"You have a sister? Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yes I do have a picture of her. It's over on the table would you get it for me please?"

Lily nods and gets the picture from the table and hands it to her mother.

"She was very pretty mommy she even looks a little like you."

"That's what my mother used to say. She gave me this picture to keep so I won't forget her. Emily gave you a picture of your daddy so every time you miss him just take that picture and look at him then he won't seem so far away."

"Mommy did you want a baby brother or sister while you were growing up?"

"More then anything but my mother was more concerned with my life then moving on with her own life. When I was almost 30 I got my wish, it was a baby brother his name is Barin. My mother after my brother was born didn't love me any less. She told me that there is enough room in her heart for both of us. That's why I wanted to know what you thought about having a baby brother or sister."

Lily sighs and placed the picture down on the bed.

"I guess someday it would be nice to have a baby sister. I don't want a brother they are boring. I guess that if you did have a baby it would be loved by me just as much as I love you. I better get to bed good-night mommy sweet dreams."

Lily exited her parent's room and went into her own room. She picked up her coloring book and put them away. A new baby Lily thought as she climbed into bed wouldn't that be great.

"A new baby just what the doctor ordered."

In the next room Deanna sighed and looked at her father's picture.

"I wish you could be here to daddy so you could meet your granddaughter and your new grandchild.

TBC…Chapter 13


	14. Shadows of the Past

Chapter 13

"Shadows of the Past"

The next morning Lily woke early and came into her mother's bedroom. Deanna was still asleep holding her father's pillow close. Lily smiled at the sight but soon was plagued with sadness. When would her daddy be home she wondered? Lily laid next to her mother and fell back to sleep. A few hours later the alarm went off and Deanna went on with her normal schedule.

"Hello mommy did you sleep good?"

"It would have been better if your father was here too. It was nice waking up to your smile this morning. Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the dining room."

Lily nodded and left the room Deanna sat up in bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She better get used to this because in 8 months a new baby will be here and she won't be getting any sleep. Deanna reached for her robe at the end of the bed when she was rocked by a sudden feeling of vertigo. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath the feeling passed and she continued to get out of bed. By the time Deanna was dressed Lily was sitting at the table drawing a picture.

"Mommy look what I made."

Deanna took the picture from her daughter and smiled it was a picture of the family with a very pregnant her.

"See this mommy…"

Lily pointed to what was supposed to be the baby inside her mommy.

"That's going to be the new baby when she gets here. Do you like it?"

Deanna struggle to keep back the tears as she took a seat next to her daughter.

"It's beautiful Lily your daddy is going to love this picture."

"Mommy how long until I get a new baby brother or sister? Maybe she will come on my birthday then we can have two birthday cakes?

"What would you say Lily if I was to tell you that your new baby brother or sister is on the way right now and that he or she is inside mommy's tummy now?"

Lily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really mommy there is a baby inside of you right now?"

"Yes, remember when I went to the Doctor yesterday because of my headache?"

"Yes"

"Well they ran a special test on me and it showed that there was a baby inside of me growing right now."

"Is that why you wouldn't get up?"

"Well that's part of the reason. For the next few weeks I won't be feeling very good and I don't want you to worry because it's the baby inside of me."

"Does it hurt mommy to have a baby inside your tummy?"

"No in fact I have never felt so much happiness, not since you came into our life."

"Don't worry mommy I'll take good care of you until daddy get home. I promised him before he left he will be so happy when he finds out I took good care of you."

"I know he will. Lily there is one more thing I have to ask you."

"Anything"

"Don't tell anyone about your baby brother or sister yet okay. I want to tell daddy first it would be better if he hear if from me instead of a bartender in the Mess Hall."

"I promise mommy."

Lily smiles and rests her head against her mother shoulder. She placed her tiny hand on her mommy's tummy and thought of such wonders. Miss Gladstone was right Lily was ready to be a big sister Deanna knew that now.

Chapter…14


	15. Dark Shadows

Chapter 14

"Dark Shadows"

Lily had kept her promise a few weeks after she was told her new baby brother or sister was on its way she never told a soul except for her teddy. But teddy would keep a secret Lily knew that and so she told him. Deanna came home from work after her last appointment while Lily visited her friend Rachel. Deanna was happy to finally get some shut eye she hadn't been sleeping very good the last few weeks thoughts of Wil lingered in her mind and the morning sickness was taking its toll. When would he be home? It has been 12 weeks and Wil still knew nothing of their baby. In a few weeks she would begin to show. Deanna moved over to the sink and splashed cold water on her face hoping to keep the sleep from her eyes. She had so much work to do and Lily would be home soon. A few hours later Lily came home Deanna was dressed in a blue dress sitting at the computer on the desk.

"Mommy Rachel's cat had four kittens yesterday she asked if I wanted to have one of them. I told her I had to ask you first. So mommy can I have a kitten?"

"Lily kittens take a lot of time away. They are going to want to play when they get bigger."

"Oh please mommy I've been really good I didn't tell anyone about the baby please mommy I won't ask for anything more for the rest of the year."

Now how could Deanna say no to that face?

"Since you kept my secret all these weeks I suppose you can have a kitten. Tell Rachel's mother you may have one."

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you so much!"

Lily skipped off to her room to change before dinner as Deanna shut the computer off. She was beat and it was almost dinner time Lily was sure to be hungry. A short time later she came out of her room dressed in her play clothes. Deanna smile as she ordered dinner for the both of them. Deanna brought the tray over and Lily began to eat.

"Mommy is something wrong you aren't eating. Your supposed to eat for the baby."

Deanna nods as an ache crept across her stomach. She let out a sharp gasp as it made its way across her abdomen. She let out soft groan, breathing heavily as the pain worsened. Lily ran to her mother not sure what to do. Something was wrong with her mommy she suddenly became scared.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Yes honey I'm just not feeling very good. Remember when I told you that the baby will make me sick."

"Yes"

"It's just a little morning sickness."

"Mommy it's not in the morning its dinner time."

"Morning sickness can happen any time of the day its just usually worse in the morning."

"I'll be alright can you take your dished to the recycling bin?"

"Yes mommy why don't you go and rest I'll take care of the rest of the things. Don't worry me and teddy will take care of you."

Deanna nodded as she painfully went to her room. Lily knew something wasn't right with her mommy she wished her daddy was here with her.

TBC…Chapter 15


	16. Trying to Pretend

Chapter 15

"Trying to Pretend"

The next day Lily was up and finishing breakfast when her mother came out of her room. It had been a rough night and morning for her and Lily knew she needed the rest. Lily turned to the sound of her mother's footsteps behind her. When she turned around her mother looked very sick. However Lily wouldn't let her guard down as went to the recycling bin. Deanna was clearly suffering from a bad case of morning sickness and try as she might she couldn't keep it from her daughter.

"Mommy Rachel's mommy will take me to Daycare today. I called her up and told her that you weren't feeling good and couldn't take me there. Don't worry I didn't tell her about the baby I just told her you were sick. I better get ready she'll be here soon go rest mommy I'll be alright. You need to take care of my baby sister."

Deanna laughed lightly at her daughter's prediction she was sure it was a girl even if Deanna didn't want to know something about the way Lily said sister made her think. Soon there is a chime at the door.

"Come in…Lily will be ready soon."

Rachel land her mother came through the door. Both could tell that Deanna wasn't in good shape.

"Sorry I look a mess I just haven't felt very well today. I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. Thank you for taking Lily to daycare."

"Any time Counselor if it alright with you Lily can stay with us tonight there isn't any daycare tomorrow and Rachel would really enjoy her company. We can bring her home by noon tomorrow you should be feeling better by then."

"Sure thanks again for taking her with you and for letting her spend the night come back after school and we'll get her things for the night."

Rachel's mother nodded and left with both of the girl the door swishing behind her. Deanna again let out a sigh it was the right choice. Deanna moved back into her room and pulled a blanket from a nearby chair.

"Troi to Commander Davenport"

"Bridge here the Commander is in a meeting with Starfleet they may have found the missing crew mates. Do you want me to give a message to her when she completes the meeting?"

"Yeah, please tell her I won't be coming into work today I have not well."

"Yes Sir Bridge out."

Deanna hated to lie to her crew but she just couldn't work feeling as poorly as she was today. The last thing she needed was patients to find out the real truth. Deanna closed her eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

A few hours later Deanna awakens with another cramp this time in her back. As happy she was about having Wil's baby she couldn't help but miss how easy Ian's pregnancy was. Deanna slowly gets up as the blanket tumbles to her feet. Walking with her hand on her back she enters her bathroom. The cramp becoming unbearable she sits in front of the sink. If she could just reach the medication Dr. Jay'Cel prescribed for her migraines. She reached but there was no use it was to far and she was in to much pain. Crying softly on her lap Deanna faints not from the pregnancy but from the pain. Another few hours passed before she regained consciousness her back still ached.

"Maybe a warm bath will relax the muscles in her back. It always helped when I got cramps."

Deanna reached for the knob on the tub and began to turn the water on. Dumping her favorite bubble bath in with it nothing help dull pain then a bubble bath. When the water was full Deanna nightgown fell to her feet as she stepped over it and into the tub, the bubbles were high just like she liked. Deanna turned on the jets on her lower back. It wasn't long before her pain began to fade. Drifting again off to sleep Deanna was plagued with memories of her first child Ian. He would be 16 soon she often wondered how he would turn out. When the steam lifted a young man came out of the shadows. Deanna opened her eyes as she sensed another presence in the room.

"Hello Mother I've missed you."

Deanna almost didn't believe that it was him his smiled always made her happy.

"Oh Ian I've missed you so much."

TBC…Chapter 16


	17. The Visitor

Chapter 16

"The Visitor"

Deanna kept blinking her eyes thinking it was only a dream. There a young man in his teens with dark curly hair and ebony eyes. He was just as she picture he would be when he was 16. She even started to believe she was hallucinating. Ian walked closer to her and took a seat on the stool next to the bath tub.

"How did you get here?"

"Someone told me to come and be with you for him."

"Him?"

"Yes my grandfather. I ran into his spirit a few days ago he told me that my mother needed me."

"You met daddy?"

"Well not exactly our spirit's just seemed to pass each other on the way to his Heaven."

"You mean daddy wasn't resting in piece?"

"Oh of course it was he was what Human's call Guardians. He was completing an assignment and called to me. I was there as quickly as I could be. He is very worried about you."

"That's how my father was my mother said that was one of his greatest qualities."

"He couldn't tell me what he was concerned about I guess there is a confidentiality rule where he is. He just told me to come to you."

"I'm alright 12 weeks ago Wil went on an away mission to find lost crew members. Captain Picard was one of the listed missing. When they didn't return a week later the Enterprise go an acting captain until he war found. It was only supposed to be a week that was 11 weeks ago maybe Wil isn't alive anymore."

"Mother don't say that he's fine I should know. There have been a few plans that didn't fall through but he hasn't given up."

"That's just the way Wil is. Do you know everything that's been going on over the last few weeks?"

"I couldn't just leave my mother I checked in on you often. I also found out I have a baby sister named Lily who just adores you and I also know about this new baby."

"I'm scared Ian what if Wil doesn't make it back for the birth? Lily misses her father and it would break her heart if he won't be home."

"Don't worry mother he'll be home in a few weeks I promise you."

"Thanks Ian and its good to see you again."

"The feelings are mutual. I have to go now I have someone waiting for me back home."

"Is it a girl?"

"Mom"

"Right, right , right, I love you Ian."

"I love you to mother take care of yourself after all that's my baby sister in there and she needs you."

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, until next time."

The mist lifted and the young man vanished. Deanna opened her eyes expecting to see Ian so real he seemed if only it wasn't her dream.

TBC…Chapter 17


	18. Ordinary Pleasures

Chapter 17

"Ordinary Pleasures"

Lily came home after shortly after Ian's visit. Deanna was still in the bathtub when she hears the door swish open. She quickly grabbed a nearby towel and threw on her terry cloth robe. When she exited the room Lily came through the door and gave her mother a kiss. Deanna still wasn't 100 better but seeing Ian again somehow made her fell strong.

"Hello mommy, I didn't mean to interrupt anything I just wanted to get my things. Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yes, much better. Your overnight bag is on your bed why don't you take Rachel with you while I talk to her mom?"

Lily nodded and the two girls moved to Lily's room. Rachel looked over Deanna as she said hello.

"I'm glad to hear you are getting well and thanks for letting Lily stay the night Rachel is so excited. I'll bring her by at noon tomorrow."

Deanna nods as the girls smile the door swishing behind them. Deanna went into her room and took out a new pair of pajamas. The others were soaked with water from Ian's arrival. Just as Deanna put her shirt on another pain caused her to double over gasping for air. She stumbled to the floor in agony. The pain ripped through her like a bolt of electricity, Deanna worse fears seemed to be happening. She was loosing the baby. Lucky for her there wasn't any blood are fluid it must have just been a cramp. Dr. Jay'Cel warned her that as the baby grew inside of her the pain would get worse. When she recovered enough to move to the bed she closed her eyes her thoughts of Wil helped her through the pain.

Oh Wil where are you?"

The next morning Deanna woke to a sudden bought of nausea. She ran to the nearby bathroom and tuned the water on in the sink drowning out the nausea she was experiencing. She couldn't take it for another 8 weeks the anti-nausea medication wasn't working

"Why did I have to have a betazoid pregnancy instead of a human one. If I were human the nausea would have passed at 12 weeks gestation but since I am a betazoid my second trimester wouldn't start for another eight weeks. Creating a new life is hard"

As the morning passed Deanna only suffered a few episodes of nausea. Looking at the clock Deanna got dressed and waited for Lily to come home. Just as she finished her last report the doors swished open Rachel and Lily came through the door. Deanna ran to Lily and gave her a hug with a few thank you's they left once more.

"Mommy Rachel's house is really fun we got to sleep on the floors and play lots of games. When I have a party I want Rachel to come."

"Well, your birthday is about seven months away she can come to your party."

"What if the baby is born?"

"The baby isn't due for another six months we will cross that bridge when the time is closer."

"Okay are you feeling better?"

"A little bit but that smile of yours always makes my day."

"It's a gift."

Lily kissed her mother's cheek and hurried into her room to unpack. Deanna was happy to see her again. Deanna closed the computer panel on her desk and let out a long sigh. She couldn't remember being so tired in her last pregnancy with Ian. Maybe it was normal to feel awful.

"Lily when you're finished come and see me I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Yes mama."

Chapter…18


	19. Night Child

**_These next two parts are poems that touched my soul. I did write my own piece but it didn't seem right this is so much deeper. I do not own this piece it belongs to someone who wishes to remain anonymous. When you are finished you will see why this had to be a part of the story especially in the direction its going._**

Chapter 18

"Night Child"

Small and warm

Tiny hands reach up

To touch and prod

Small toes stretch

Touching something deep inside

Feeling like a ripple

Of a giggle

As their tiny precious child

Begins to laugh

And dance

And wiggle.

Waiting for you

Little One

Getting Ready

A steady flow of Rainbows

Dancing through her head

The single thread

The constant theme

The tender dream

Of you

In our midst at last

The planning and the hope

We dream and wait

Now hurry child

Come home

Come now

Come soon

Her precious night child

TBC…Chapter 19


	20. Moonbeams

**_These next two parts are poems that touched my soul. I did write my own piece but it didn't seem right this is so much deeper. I do not own this piece it belongs to someone who wishes to remain anonymous. When you are finished you will see why this had to be a part of the story especially in the direction its going._**

Chapter 19

"Moonbeams"

I've waited a lifetime for this

Climbed mountains, and counted dreams

Schemed and prayed and danced

And would have drank witches' brew

I would have done all that

And more just to have you

I have waited

I have pined

Even sometimes cried but never whined

In silence and in darkness

I often prayed

I tried to forget the hoping

Yet never ceasing to muse

About my special babe

Wondering if

Wishing for

Overwhelmed with joy and gratitude

You've come at last

After waiting all these years

Second child of my heart

Sweet babe of my dreams

Welcome at last

How proud I am

Of all you are and all that you will be

How strong I know our love to be

And how delicious this new gift

This moonbeam in my soul

This gift of you is a part of me

How much loved our child would be.

TBC…Chapter 20


	21. Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams

Chapter 20

"Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams"

Early the next morning Deanna splashes water on her face she was still in a lot of pain. She had another bad night. The morning wasn't getting any better. Moving over to the bed she pulls back the covers to finds a bright red blood stain soaking into the bed. Sheer panic raced through her face as she stared at the stain. She was loosing the baby. Lily comes in with some water for her mother Deanna hurries to cover the stain with clean covers.

"Mom are you going to eat today?"

"Yes, I'll be right out I think I am going to take a bath today is that okay with you?"

"Well sure mommy I already got myself breakfast and Rachel's mom will be her soon. I asked her to take me to school I could hear you last night crying and I could hear you this morning the baby making you sick again isn't she mommy?"

Deanna holds back the tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Straining to prevent Lily from hearing the pain in her words.

"Yes honey. Can I have a kiss before I go take a bath?"

"Well sure mommy."

Lily gives her mother a kiss and exits the room. Deanna pulls back the covers again and looks at the stain that can't be her baby. She removes the soiled covers and places them in the laundry bin hiding all sighs of the miscarriage. Putting on new sheets and her robe she meets Rachel's' mother at the door.

"Thank you for taking her to school again. I've had a rough week."

"We will take Lily whenever you want she's a joy to have and Rachel loves to play with her."

Deanna nods and they leave the quarters. She heads into the bathroom and turns on the water. As the room fills with steam painful memories haunt her. She takes a seat on the stool next to the tub and places her face in her hands choking back the tear that were falling. As the tub fills to the level Deanna like she takes off her clothing and sits in the water.

"What have I done to the baby?"

Deanna wipes away her tears as thoughts of Wil fill her mind. She will have to tell Lily about the baby soon. How will she take the news wondered? How would she explain?

"It's my fault."

Deanna blamed herself and wondered would the baby have looked like? How selfish she thought she was her job coming before the baby. Why did it happen? Where would she go from here?

TBC…Chapter 21


	22. Winds of Change

**Another poem that touched my heart, I did write my own piece but it didn't seem right this is so much deeper. I do not own this piece it belongs to someone who wishes to remain anonymous. When you are finished you will see why this had to be a part of the story especially in the direction its going.**

Chapter 21

"Winds of Change"

She's holding back a flood of tears

Just thinking about those happy years

Like all good times that are no more

Her love is gone…gone…gone forever more

Silence so deep only her soul can hear

Say now the past is what she fears

The future isn't what it used to be

Only today is all that's promised

Flow on, river of time

Wash away the pain and heal her mind

Flow on, river of time

Carry her away

And leave it all far behind

Flow on, river of time

We're all driven by the winds of change

Seems like nothing every stays the same

It's faith that guides her around the bend

Life's forever beginning, beginning again

Flow on, river of time

Wash away the pain and heal her mind

Flow on, river of time

Carry her away

And leave it all far behind

Flow on, river of time

Carry her away and heal her mind

Flow on, river of time

Carry her away and heal her mind

Flow on, river of time

Flow on

Carry her away and heal her mind

Flow on river of time

Flow on

Flow on river of time

TBC…Chapter 22


	23. Life's Kaliedoscopes

Chapter 22

"Life's Kaliedoscopes""

When Lily arrives home from school Deanna is sleeping on her bed. Her covers were held tightly against her chest. Lily peered through the open door she knew something wasn't right with her mother she just couldn't tell what. As Lily began to exit Deanna's room she is startled with the sound of the door. Bolting up in bed Deanna cried out Lily's name.

"Lily is that you honey?"

"Yes mommy I'm sorry I woke you up maybe you should go back to sleep?"

"No I need to get up anyway I'll get your dinner."

Lily looks into her mother eyes seeing the pain. They were red from Deanna crying.

"Mommy are you okay?"

"Um…yes I was just missing your daddy."

"I miss him to mommy."

"He should be home by now maybe something's happened to him."

"Daddy promised me that he would come back. I promised him I would take care of you too. So I'm going to. I'll get dinner for us you just relax I don't think daddy would mind if we eat in here."

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

Lily smiles and places her book bag on the chair in her mother's room. Looking over to her mother she saw her mother closing her eyes. She was right something was wrong with her mom very wrong. Lily moves over to the replicator and orders dinner while Deanna sits up against the back of her bed. A few seconds later Lily brings her mother's food to her. Then she gets her own dinner taking a seat on the stand in her mother's room. Deanna took her fork and pushed the food around on the plate.

"Mommy you have to eat. If I was the one pushing my food around on my plate you would be saying the same."

"I know I have to eat I'm just not hungry today. Maybe when I feel better I'll get something to eat."

"Mommy why don't you get something from Dr. Jay'Cel to make you feel better? When I was sick he gave me medicine and I felt better."

"Lily I don't think any medicine will help me this time but thanks for suggesting it."

"Its okay mommy you would do the same for me."

Later that evening Lily was ready for bed coloring another picture when Deanna came it to kiss her goodnight. Deanna was still in a lot of pain but she kept it hidden from her daughter. When Lily heard the door close she looked up at her mother. She was very pale and she looked like she had a fever but Lily didn't say anything. If her mother wanted to let her know if she was sick she would tell her herself.

"Hi mommy, are you feeling better?"

"A little I had some dinner a little while ago."

"I'm glad. When will daddy be home?"

"He's on his way he should be here in a few days. They found the missing crew member but they were taken hostage. Captain Picard tricked the guard into unlocking the doors to the cells and got the keys everyone came back no one was seriously injured. Your father had a broken arm and leg but it healed over the weeks he was away."

"I'm so happy maybe daddy can make you feel better. Are you going to tell him about my new sister?"

"Lets get him settled in first then we both can tell him is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Now get to bed I'll tuck you in and kiss you good-night I'll see you in the morning."

Lily climbed up on her bed and Deanna tucked her in giving her a kiss on the forehead before dimming the lights and closing the door.

"If only I didn't loose the baby. I would be so much happier when you came home."

The words brought tears to her eyes as she headed to her room.

TBC…Chapter 23


	24. Secrets

Chapter 23

"Secrets"

By the time Deanna got up the next morning Lily was missing. Shear panic raced through Deanna's mind as she stumbled out of bed. Frantically searching their quarters she couldn't find Lily anywhere. Lily was gone a million things raced through Deanna's mind as she searched her daughter's room.

"Lily this isn't funny where are you?"

Silence permeated the room dead silence Deanna continued to check under all the furniture and closets in her room to see if she was playing hide and go seek.

"Lily I give up where are you?"

Still she didn't answer.

"Counselor Troi to Security!"

"Security here sir what is the problem?"

"I can't find Lily anywhere someone must have taken her away. Please come quickly."

"Sir its Friday she is probably at school why don't you contact Miss Gladstone?"

"Right I'll do that Troi out."

For a moment Deanna felt foolish. She probably contacted Rachel's mother to take her to school when she didn't get up with her.

"Troi to Ensign Gladstone?"

"Gladstone here."

"Is Lily with you at school?"

"Yes she is when you didn't wake up to the alarm she contacted Rachel's mother to take her to school. She said you needed your rest. Didn't you get our message?"

Deanna looks over to the computer screen it was blinking a new message was in.

"Now I did thank you I'll pick her up after work Troi out."

Moving over to the screen Deanna presses the blinking button.

"Hello mommy, I thought I would let you sleep in today since you didn't sleep so good last night. I contacted Rachel's mother to pick me up for school. If I scared you I'm sorry get some rest I'll see you after school I love you Lily out."

Deanna sighed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. On the way there a crippling pain caused Deanna to double over. She could feel the blood running down her leg as she struggle to get to the bathroom. Her vision began to blur as she tried to blink it away looking down she could see the blood pouring out of her. Holding her stomach Deanna made it to the bathroom when everything went dark.

"Counselor Troi are you in here?"

Brandon's father called out and waited for response.

"Daddy where is she? When she cancelled my session yesterday she rescheduled it for today. Do you think something happened to her?"

"I don't know but something isn't right. Counselor Troi wouldn't cancel a session without letting us know the new day. I want you to stay right here Brandon, don't let anyone in here I am going to look for her."

Brandon nodded as his father searched through Troi's quarters. He couldn't find her anywhere when he got to her room he saw the blood stain on the carpet and followed it to the bathroom. When he looked over to the sink there was Deanna lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Walker to Sickbay we need the doctor in Counselor Troi's quarters right away."

"Were on our way."

Brandon's father lifted up Deanna into his arm and placed her on the bed. Taking two pillows from the bed he elevated her legs. She was cold and clammy and in shock. Brandon came running into the room when he heard his father call Sickbay.

"Daddy what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Brandon but I know one thing…she is going into shock."

TBC…Chapter 24


	25. Tears for an Angel

Chapter 24

"Tears for an Angel"

Deanna woke up with the bright lights of sickbay over her head. She tries to sit up but the pains wracking her body cause her to change her plans.

"Hello is anyone here?"

Nurse Campbell comes up and scans Deanna.

"What happen how did I get here?"

"Lieutenant Walker found you passed out in your quarters."

"What?"

"When you didn't show up for Brandon's session he started to worry. He went to your quarters and found you passed out in a pool of your own blood."

"Oh no was Brandon with him?"

"I'm afraid so."

"The last thing Brandon needed was to see me bleeding to death. He has enough to worry about himself. Where is he now?"

"His father took him back to their quarters. You gave us a scare today do you know what was happening?"

"A few days ago I started to spot at first I wasn't scared because some woman do spot during their pregnancy. The next day I had cramps so bad I had to cancel my appointments and Lily went to stay with her friend. Then yesterday I stopped bleeding and I thought I was okay and went on with my normal life. Then today after Lily left for school a crippling pain caused me to drop to my knees. I saw the blood on my night gown and on the floor and I knew I was loosing the baby. When I tried to call for help I must have blacked out the next thing I remember was waking up here in Sickbay."

"I wish you would have come here sooner we would have stopped the contractions. By the time you got here it was too late. I'm sorry Deanna but you lost the baby."

Though pained tears Deanna answered…

"I know it's all my fault I shouldn't have waited so long. I did this to me and now I can't take it back."

"It's not your fault it isn't anyone's fault things like this happen for a reason even if you don't know what it was."

"When you first told me I was pregnant 12 weeks ago I didn't want the baby I didn't think that I would have the time Lily needed with another baby. I wished I wasn't having a baby and now that wish is coming true."

"Counselor thoughts like that are normal with an unexpected pregnancy you didn't do anything to cause this."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

"It's common after a loss like this. We've given you an anti-depressant it should take the edge off of your feelings."

Deanna nods and closes her eyes and opens them again...

"When can I go home?"

"I want to keep you here over night we didn't have to do a D&C your body is naturally expelling the tissue. Over the next few weeks you might have some discomfort I'll give you an analgesic to help with the pain."

"I have to go home today Lily will be wondering where I am."

"I'll let Miss Gladstone know where you are. She can tell her I'm sure that Rachel's mother wouldn't mind keeping Lily with her tonight."

"Lily she doesn't know please don't tell her let me tell her."

"When?"

"Soon I'll tell her soon."

"What about Wil he'll be home tomorrow he should know."

"I know and I will tell him when the time is right. Promise me you won't say anything yet?"

"I won't now rest your body needs to recover."

Deanna nods it will be hard to tell her family about the baby.

"Maybe in a couple of weeks, yeah a few weeks won't matter I'll tell them then."

TBC…Chapter 25


	26. Not Meant to Be

Chapter 25

"Not Meant to Be"

The steady hum the transporter brought Wil back home. After thanking the chief he kissed the floor. It's been 12 weeks and he was glad to be home. He had so much to tell his family that he quickly left the door closing behind him. Rushing to the nearest lift the door hissed behind.

"Deck 8"

"Only a few more floors and I can see my family."

When the lift stopped Wil raced down the corridor and to his room. When the doors didn't open automatically Wil began to panic. He touched the chimes. The sound of his wife voice was all he needed.

"Come in."

Wil came across his daughter first smiling as always he hushed her words and went to his room. Deanna was in the bathroom brushing her hair her beautiful hair how he longed to touch it.

"What do you have to do to get some service in this place?"

Deanna rushed out to the sound of her husband's voice.

"Oh Wil your home! I missed you so much."

"The feelings are mutual I see that Lily has been taking really good care of you."

"She always does."

Kissing him full on the lips Wil picked her Deanna up into his arms giving her more kisses. Deanna never cared much for the beard but today it didn't matter today he was finally home.

"You better go get cleaned up you're a mess. I'll have dinner ready when you get back."

"I hope so I'm starving the only food they gave us was stale rice and water. It's good to be home again."

Putting Deanna on her feet her kissed her one last time and left for the bathroom. Lily was at the table when Deanna came over to see her.

"Mommy why are you crying aren't you happy that daddy is home?"

"No I'm so happy to see him we have so much to talk about."

"Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Not yet let's wait until he is home a few day okay?"

Lily nods and goes back to what she was doing before. Deanna leaves and puts Wil's things in the laundry.

"Just a few more days then I'll tell him I want him to get settled in first only a few more day then I'll tell him."

"Tell me what Deanna?"

**With only one review I will be taking a break until I get more. I put a lot in this story and I'm not getting any response. Each of these chapters is 1-2 pages long so I know it wasn't because I was dragging. Things are just beginning to get interesting if you want to see how this turns out I need reviews or I will end right here with the epilogue.**

**TBC Maybe **


	27. I Never Lost as Much

Chapter 26

"I Never Lost as Much"

Deanna turns around at the sound of Riker's voice. Trying to figure out how she was going to get herself out at this jam. Wil walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me what Deanna?"

"Its nothing Wil you don't need to worry about it."

"Imzadi we have never kept secrets from each other before why now?"

Deanna places her hand on Wil's and removes it from her shoulder.

"It's just something personal you know just between women."

"Okay "woman" was all I needed to hear. I hope while I was away you didn't have too much trouble with Lily."

"Are you kidding she is the light of my life she's amazing."

"So what did you talk to her about?"

"Nothing really she was really curious about my family and my sister Kestra. She even asked about Barin."

"What did you tell her?"

"Just the usual about how I had a big sister and she passed away when I was just a baby; and how I wanted to have another sibling for as long as I could remember, and finally one day he was here."

"That must have gotten her excited to learn about an uncle and an aunt. I didn't have much of family in my life. My father was gone a lot from the time I was 12 and I took care of myself. I don't want her to have the kind of life I had."

Deanna hugs Wil are rest her head on his chest. She couldn't believe she got out of that. Now all she had to do was stall him a few more days; beginning with talking with Lily about the baby, and how she wanted to tell him about it, if there were one.

"Don't worry Wil; Lily won't have a family like that. The only time that you'll be away is when you have assignments from Starfleet but most of those we will take her with us if we can."

"My father was away a lot on Starfleet business then one day he never came home and then 30 years later he shows up on the Enterprise. He missed so much of my life and I don't want Lily to miss any of it. I know we aren't her biological parents but something about her just reminds me of my mother. She was sweet and kind had a great sense of humor I think that's where I got it; then one day she went away and like you I never understood why until it was too late."

"I don't think that Lily really cares who her biological parents were as long as she has us. Even to Lily so much has changed over the last few months she's been with us. Maybe Lily chose us to be her new parents without even knowing."

"Maybe"

Wil and Deanna kiss as the head into Lily's room to check on her. One day down a few more to go Deanna thought.

TBC...Chapter 27


	28. A Touch Never Felt

Chapter 27

"A Touch Never Felt"

A few days go by nothing out of the ordinary. Wil went to the bridge every day and Deanna went to her office. Not much was spoken between the two; and if Wil didn't know any better he could swear that something was very wrong. Deanna hadn't touched him like she used to they haven't even been really "together" since he came home. She acted like it was normal to have phases between your relationship. Wil disagreed she was hiding something. He just needed to know what it was.

Deanna comes home with Lily holding a new creation she made in school. As usual she ran to her father and gave him a kiss. Deanna just casually walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"How was work today honey"

"It was the same nothing exciting to talk about. How was work for you today"

"It was good. Not much to see just star clusters. A few red dwarfs, security installed a new phasing technology. It is assumed that it can cut through even the toughest metal and comets. We will be trying it out tomorrow in an abandoned asteroid field. Are you okay Deanna you don't seem quite yourself are you coming down with something"

"No just something personal it will work itself out in time. I just have to wait."

Wil puts Lily down and she goes to her room to take her school clothes off while Deanna and Wil take a seat at the table.

"What did Lily's teacher say about moving her up to the next grade level"

"She said when she turns 5 she'll be moved up she's still to young right now. She wants to have a parent-teacher conference with us next week."

"What's happening in school"

"Oh nothing she just seems secluded she likes to be left alone most of the time. Miss Gladstone thinks she's suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome. There are a few things she wants us to work on with Lily. I'm sure it's nothing."

The was an awkward silence filling the room as Wil tried to come up with the courage to talk to Deanna. He just had to know what was going on female or not. Deanna was his wife and they needed to talk.

"Deanna why don't you tell me what's bothering you it helps sometimes to talk it out."

"It really nothing Wil it just things have been very crazy since you left and its gotten worse since you returned home. It doesn't have to do with you it's just me. Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you can help me. You need to concentrate on commanding the TITAN."

"I need you to talk to me. I hate that your are keeping secrets from me. Please talk to me maybe together we can work it out."

Deanna sign she won't be able to carry on this act forever Lily is bound to let it slip soon and she would rather tell Wil then their daughter.

"All right Wil it's killing me keeping it inside."

TBC...Chapter 28


	29. Secret of my Heart

Chapter 28

"Secret of my Heart"

Wil and Deanna move over to the couch as Lily remains playing in her bedroom nearby. Deanna takes a deep breath and places her hand on Wil's knee he then places his hand on her hand.

"It has been so difficult since you went away. I was terrified that I would never see you again or that Lily would lose yet another father."

"Dee I told you that I would be home. I promised that I would find Captain Picard and come home safely to your open arms. Have I ever broken a promise to you since I've known you."

"Of course you haven't but you went on a deadly mission to an unknown world. How could I not worry that something could have happened to you. We finally were together and one of your first missions puts you in so much danger."

"Dee that is part of being in Starfleet. You knew that when you joined it isn't any different then it is now."

"I just love you so much Wil. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm okay I came back safe and unharmed. But most importantly I came home to you and our daughter. I never went on an away mission that you weren't in my thoughts the whole time."

"I didn't think it would be so hard not to have you in my arms every morning."

"I will always be here for you Deanna. Now and forever you have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you Dee."

"I love you too I have always loved you, I never stopped loving you."

Lily comes out of her room and sees her mother's tears.

"Mommy are you alright?"

Deanna recovers and wipes the stray tears from her eyes and smiles at Lily.

"Yes Lily I'm fine now that your father is home with us."

"Mommy you should know one thing about daddy. He always comes home to us."

Deanna is touched my her daughters words, she is growing up so fast soon she'll be leaving them.

"Oh Lily you are growing up so fast."

"I will always be your baby mamma even when I get old you can count on me."

"It's true Dee, look what our daughter has become. There is so much she still can do it's never to late."

"Mamma we are a family and family's always are there for each other always. There isn't anything we can't handle together."

"You're right we are a family. I just don't think I could take another loss."

Wil is taken aback by her words and soon becomes worried. Deanna soon realized what she has just said and try quickly to recover before Wil figures out what she meant.


	30. Little Girl Lost

Chapter 29

"Little Girl Lost"

"What did you mean when you said I can't take another loss?"

Deanna was to late he heard every word she said. How careless could she be? She didn't want to break the news about the baby to him like this.

"Yeah mamma what do you mean you can't take another loss? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Wil is shocked by his daughters response and looks into Deanna's eyes.

"What does she mean by baby?"

"Oh know I wasn't supposed to say anything. I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean it."

"It's okay Lily its time to let your father know everything."

"Are you pregnant Deanna?"

Deanna slowly shakes her head and tears fall from her eyes. Lily takes her mother's hand and then her father's. Wil still in shock by his daughter's outburst.

"No, I mean I was but I..."

"Mommy tell him."

"Wil I WAS pregnant."

"What do you mean WAS you either are or your aren't. Come on Deanna tell me the rest."

"Mommy he needs to know. I'll help you I will be your strength."

"A short time after you left I found out I was pregnant. I mean I wasn't even expecting it. I just thought that Lily came to us for a reason and that's why we weren't getting pregnant."

"So you were pregnant and you didn't know?"

"Wil when I got the news I wasn't exactly thrilled. It wasn't that I didn't want to have your child I did. I just didn't think it was the right time with Lily."

"That's why you asked if I would mind a new brother and sister wasn't it?"

Deanna nods

"Deanna I wish I was there for you. Seems like Starfleet calls me away when something important happens. Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm okay. Jay'Cel said I should recover physically in about 6 weeks but emotionally it could take months. Oh Wil, it was so painful. I tried to hide it from Lily but she knew something was wrong."

"I didn't have to be a telepath to know something was wrong with mommy. You're my mom I may be little but I knew something was wrong when you came home from sickbay that day."

"You knew?"

Lily nods

"Are you sure you're alright Deanna? I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"Lily was there for me. As long as she was by my side that's all I needed."

"I should have been there for you."

"Like you said Starfleet always comes with a price."

"I'm here for you now."

Wil takes Lily and Deanna into his arms as Deanna sobs in Wil's neck. It felt so good to finally feel free of that secret. Wil knew that she may heal physically in a few weeks but emotionally this loss will stay with her forever.


	31. With these Tears

Chapter 30

"With these Tears"

In the weeks since telling Wil of the baby she loss Deanna is slowly returning to her normal duties. She still has a lot of issues she needs to work out but she wouldn't do it alone this time. She has her husband and their daughter to help ease the pain she was feeling. The Riker family are celebrating Lily's birthday she is five years old. It's a quiet celebration with just the family.

"Mommy it's my birthday!"

"Yes Lily we know it you are old enough to go to first grade. Miss Gladstone has already registered you for the spring session."

"I'm a big girl now huh daddy?"

"Yes you are but I by no means want you to grow up to fast."

"I'll try not to daddy."

Deanna brings in the cake from the dining room. Its of course chocolate on chocolate. Seems Lily has found a liking to her mother's weakness. Wil has Lily on his lap as she opens the last of her gifts.

"Okay now Lily make a wish but don't tell anyone and maybe it will come true."

Lily nods and closes her eyes.

Lily's VO: **_"I wish that mommy and daddy will be happy again soon of course a baby brother or sister would be nice to but first make mommy and daddy happy again."_**

Lily opens her eyes and blows out the candles on her cake every last one.

"Look Lily, you blew all the candles out that means your wish will come true."

"How long do you think my wish will come true?"

"I bet it's already on its way."

"Mommy you didn't hear what I wished for did you?"

"No of course not Lily it would be rude to read someone's thoughts without asking permission especially if it's your family."

"Okay."

Wil reaches over and grab one more present from behind the couch.

"There is one more gift for you Lily its from your social worker. She had it sent here a few days ago. Go on open it lets see what she got you."

Lily takes the present from her father as Deanna places the cake on the table. Lily opens it to reveal a new paint set and easel.

"I always wanted one of these. Some day I'm going to be a famous painter like DeVinci and my art will be loved by everyone, everywhere."

Later that evening after the party Lily heads into her parents room. Both are sound asleep Lily smiles and pears at her parents. It was clear that her mother was crying as she fell asleep the tears were fresh on her cheeks. Lily walks over to her parents and gives her father a kiss on the forehead the moves over to her mother. She gently wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her.

"You always have taken care of me and now it's time I take care of you. Someone once told me that **_"With these tears always comes happiness." _**My wish will make you happy again mommy I promise."

Lily quietly walks out of the room and to her bedroom. She was grateful for what her parents did for her and now it was time she took care of them. Climbing into bed Lily closes her eyes and drifts into dreamland.

TBC...Chapter 31


	32. A Tear on My Pillow

Chapter 31

"A Tear on my Pillow"

A few months come and go it's time for shore leave for the commanding officer and his family. They will be headed to Vanta III. Wil and Deanna are quickly packing for their outing. Lily comes into her parents bedroom and jumps on the clothes lying on the bed.

"Momma I got an idea now don't say no before I finish it okay?"

Deanna hated when conversations started out like that especially to her five year old daughter behind it. Deanna nods and sits on the bed.

"Daddy get out here too I want you to here it too you can finish trimming your beard when I am finished."

Inside the bathroom Wil sighs and looks into the mirror. Lily was five years old and she acted like she was 20. Wil exits the bathroom his uniform wrinkled from being thrown on quickly and sits next to Deanna on the bed.

"Now how long has it been since you went on vacation?"

"I guess our honeymoon, so what a few years ago?"

"Right now, I want you to listen to me. Don't interrupt me it will be easier for me just to spit it out."

"Alright Lily tell us."

"I think you should go to Vanta III without me. Sort of like a second honeymoon."

"Lily I don't..."

"I told you not to interrupt until I'm finished mommy!"

"Oh sorry go on."

"Come on you guys you can't tell me you want to spend your shore leave with a five year old tagging along on a beautiful and romantic planet like Vanta III do you?"

"Can we talk now Lily?"

"Go ahead daddy. I finished with the first phase of my plan."

"Okay now this is supposed to be a family vacation not a second honeymoon. You are part of the family which mean you should come with us."

"Your father is right Lily, it will be our first vacation with you as a part of our family."

"Mommy, Daddy, You have taken care of me since I got here a long time ago. You never had a time alone together without me. Now I am giving you a suggestion. Rachel's mom said I could stay over there whenever I wanted. I want to stay over there I want you and daddy to have a honeymoon."

"Lily are you sure? We will be gone a few weeks?"

"A few weeks won't damage my psyche now will it mommy?"

"Of course not I just thought that we could spend it together. You have been planning on going to Vanta III for months what changed your mind?"

"Mommy how am I supposed to get a new baby brother or sister if you don't spend time ALONE together?"

Deanna and Wil are slightly embarrassed with their daughters words.

"Why are you embarrassed? Mommy you told me the story of where babies come from last month. What did you think, that I would forget?"

"No Lily it's just your mother just didn't expect you to say something like that?"

"Come on daddy you need to spend time alone to make a baby I am giving you the time."

"But Lily that doesn't really guarantee that we will be successful on vacation?"

"Mommy, would you stop treating me like a baby? I'm a big girl I can handle it. Just trust me okay I know it will happen soon."

"Soon could be a long time since your mother had a miscarriage months ago."

"But you don't understand daddy, she had a miscarriage which means she can still get pregnant."

"Sure."

"Then let me just do this one thing for you please?"

Deanna and Wil exchange looks and nod. Lily smiles and to her self says "Mission Accomplished!"

TBC...Chapter 32


	33. Permission to Cry

Chapter 32

"Permission to Cry"

Wil and Deanna woke to darkness. It was cold and dark you could hear the water dripping from the cell. Wil was the first to move he reached out for something familiar soon he came across a soft mane of hair, it was Deanna. Wil moves over to her and helps her to sit against the cell wall.

"Are you alright Deanna?"

Deanna breathes heavily has she places her hand on her head. There was so much pain.

"Oh, yeah I think so my head hurts."

"Yeah I think we were drugged and put in this prison on our way to Vanta III."

Nearby a soft voice catches Deanna's attention

"Are you okay miss?"

Wil and Deanna look in the direction of the voice. A Small stream of light barely exposes the features of a small humanoid child with dark eyes and soft smile.".

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ethan."

"Where are your parents Ethan?"

"I don't know the last time I saw them was right before we beamed down to Vanta III. That was three weeks ago."

Deanna moves closer to Wil as they both look into the child's eyes.

"You're a betazoid aren't you son?"

"Your wife is too isn't she?"

" Yes, I'm only half betazoid my father was human."

"My mother was human my father is a betazoid. We were supposed to be going on vacation then we ended up here. Do you know where we are?"

"How old are you son?"

"Six. I don't know why they took me I'm just a kid. What could they want with me?"

Wil looks at his wife who continues to nurse her headache. Then he looks over to the child he was frightened."

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

Soon a closing of a door brings Wil to his feet. Soon a humanoid male comes to the cell door. He was tall and lanky the scars on his arms and legs caused Deanna to shudder. He was a very disgusting humanoid. Ethan quickly ran back into the shadows as Deanna pulls herself up on her feet.

"Why have you take my wife and I prisoner? What meant no harm we just wanted to take a vacation."

"Silence human!"

He pulls a switch out of his pocket and presses a button. Wil falls to his knees in agony.

"I am the one who asks the questions. You have no say in this proceedings."

Deanna runs to Wil to comfort him.

"Strange behavior for a female. Our females do nothing but what we give them permission to do. It is forbidden for a female in our race to comfort her lover."

Wil recovers from his shock and comes to his feet pulling down on his shirt.

"You have come to our enemies home to aide in our war. That is not acceptable from this day forward you will be our slaves."

Deanna and Wil look at each other

"Rest up. You will be sent to the fields at dawn. You will only get fed if you do a good job."

As the humanoid exits the cell block Wil takes Deanna in his arms.

"Some vacation huh?"

TBC...Chapter 33


	34. All I Have to Give

Chapter 33

"All I Have to Give"

The next day at dawn as promised the humanoid and a few other guards opened the cell doors. Now the prisoners were dressed in rags that were dirty and old. The smell of them made Deanna's stomach churn with disgust. The prisoners were taken to the fields men in one line woman in another children following behind. There were hundreds of them of all races most were telepathic or had some telepathy. Deanna wondered why children were taken especially the young boy Ethan. He was only six betazoid don't develop their telepathy until adolescence. He was years away from it. Why she wondered was Ethan here.

"I don't understand Wil? Ethan is just a child even if they wanted him for his telepathy he is too young why don't they let him go?"

"I don't know why did they take me. I don't have telepathic skills I'm not even an empath. I'm just a human I don't have any special skills most of the prisoners here have."

"I don't think they took us for telepathy I think they took us to get control of the federation. You are a captain of a federation flagship. They need you to get the codes I am so thankful Lily wasn't with us and that she's safe back on the TITAN."

Wil and Deanna continue to work in the fields. Deanna's hands were blistered and sore. As much as she tried to hide her pain Wil could see it.

"Are you alright Deanna?"

"Yes, I'm just not used to working with my hands like this."

Wil places his pick down and moves over to Deanna side. He takes her hand to examine them.

"Oh Deanna, your hands maybe we can talk them into letting you leave the fields. There aren't very many females on the fields."

"No Wil its just a few blisters I don't want to leave you."

"But your hands?"

"Wil please I want to stay with you as long as I can. I can sense they are planning on moving the females to another cell block."

"Why aren't you working female?"

Wil and Deanna turn with surprise.

TBC...Chapter 34


	35. Slave Island

Chapter 34

"Slave Island"

The next morning Deanna is nowhere in sight at first Wil worries something happened to her and begins to panic. His head throbbed with pain from the beating he got the day before.

"Mr. Riker?"

Ethan's voice echoed through the empty cell block.

"Ethan do you know what happened to my wife?"

"They came and took her away while she was asleep. They gave her a drug or something I don't know where they took her. Do you think she will be going where my mother is?"

"Maybe, I hope she's alright."

Meanwhile at a home Deanna wakes up with the same type of grogginess she had the first time she arrived here. She must have been drugged again she looks around to find three children paying in the next room they were sure to be her captor's children. The youngest child a girl about three human years old approached her.

"So I suppose you're my new mommy?"

Deanna gasped at the sound of "mommy"

"What do you mean your new mother? Don't you have one?"

"She died last year in the attacks since then my daddy brought home seven different females to be our mother. But you are the first of your race."

"What's your name?"

"Kendra I'm the youngest, I turned three last spring, that's Leandra she's 13 she's the oldest and that's Aurora she's seven. I've never seen anyone that was from your race what are you?"

"I'm from planet Betazed that's a long way from here."

"Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I have a daughter she's a little older then you."

"Where is she now?"

"She's staying with some friends. Her father and I went on a second honeymoon. Well we tried to go on a second honeymoon as you can see we didn't get very far."

The 13 year old come into Deanna's bedroom she looked a lot like Deanna did when she was a child.

"Kendra leave that woman alone father will be angry if he finds us talking to her."

"Wait I just have one more question then I will leave you alone."

"Leandra why did your father bring me here? What does he want from me?"

"He wants a son and you are the only one he thinks can give him one."

The scene fades on a very shocked Deanna.

TBC...Chapter 35


	36. Empty Arms

Chapter 35

"Empty Arms"

Soon the children's father comes home. They scurry out of Deanna room and continue with the game they were playing before. Deanna is still in shock when their father comes to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

"Why have you brought me here?"

"I need a son, you are a female and you are in your child baring years it was the most conclusive idea."

"But I don't even know your name."

"My name is King Xavier, this is my world. Those are my daughter's Kendra, Leandra, and Aurora. I need a son and an heir."

"But you have three daughter's aren't they your heir's?"

"Woman are not aloud to rule this world I cannot hand my throne over to them."

"But why me? I am already married I have my own daughter at home. She needs both her parents."

"My daughter's need a mother an I need a son."

"But I don't love you."

"Love has no meaning here I can marry as many woman as I like."

"Women can't control if they have a son or daughter it just happens. Don't you want someone who loves you to be the mother of your children?"

"As I said before love has no meaning here."

Deanna sighs softly

"I want you to meet my assistant. He takes care of all of the marriage arrangements. We shall wed next week at the gathering of my people. It is a holiday and the perfect way to start a new life."

A middle aged men enters the Kings chambers he was tall and dark. He didn't seem so friendly Deanna shuddered at the emotions he was expressing. He was angry and he felt betrayed. Deanna could sense his anger.

"This is Logan he is my assistant he does everything for me. He also takes care of my children. His family have been a trusted friend of the royale family all the way back to my great-grandfather."

"Hello Miss is there anything I could do to make you more comfortable?"

"Some new clothes would be nice these are beginning to make me ill."

"I shall have the seamstress make new gowns for you today. Until then here is a gown my mother wore when she married my father. Take care of it."

Logan places the gown in Troi's lap and nods as he exits the royal chambers. Deanna still didn't trust that man but the king seemed very friendly.

"I shall leave you to change your clothing I will be back in 30 minutes I have a few things I need to do before the wedding."

Deanna signs heavily again as the king exits his chambers. A short time later Logan comes into the chambers as Deanna is taking off her old clothing. She doesn't notice his attendance but can sense some presence in the room with her and it was hateful. As she zipped up her gown Logan pulled on the curtain down and lunged at Deanna.

"What are you doing here?"

"For 15 years I have sat and watched the king marry and remarry just to produce a son and an heir. Now its my turn if you give birth to my child I will become ruler of this planet it is rightfully mine."

TBC...Chapter 36


	37. Sea of Time

Chapter 36

"Sea of Time"

The next morning Deanna shuddered with the pain of her body. With a knock at the door Aurora enters her room.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Um yeah I just had a really bad night. Perhaps you should go back to your room and play I don't think your father wants you to be here."

"I am sick of listening to my father I have never been able to do what I want."

"Won't you get into trouble?"

"If I do then I do he has never hurt anyone before. Besides I need to get to know my new mother."

"I can't be your mother Aurora. I am already a mother to my own daughter. She needs me doesn't Logan take care of you?"

"I don't like Logan he acts all nice when my father is around but when he isn't he is mean."

"Has he ever hurt you?"

"No but he threatened and that's worse."

"Why don't you tell your father about him? He thinks Logan is a saint."

"I am female what we say does not matter. It has always been like that and so it will remains."

"What happened to the other women who married your father?"

"We don't know.."

"Are you sure you're alright Aurora?"

"Yes, but are you?"

Deanna covers the bruise on her cheek with her hand apparently makeup won't cover it up.

"You can't hide that bruise forever miss, my father has never hurt another female was it Logan?"

"I don't think you should talk about your father's assistant like that. I just bumped into the vanity this morning getting out of bed."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are I am a empath."

"You're empathic?"

"I was born with my skills I am the only one who is."

"So that is why I couldn't sense your thoughts and feelings?"

"I have trained myself. I don't want my father to know nor do I want Logan to know. He is a bad person miss I know he did something to you last night."

Deanna let tears fall for the first time in a long time. Aurora comes to Deanna's arms and gives her a hug. Deanna nods as the scene ends.

TBC...Chapter 37


	38. Revelations

Chapter 37

"Revelations"

The weeks come and go. Deanna stayed at the castle and got to know the children better she kept Aurora's secret and Aurora kept hers.

"How are you feeling today Deanna?"

"I'm okay a little tired. I miss my family too. I just want to go home."

"Deanna you have been so kind to me. I went and searched the grounds I know where they are keeping your husband."

"You know where Wil is?"

"Yes but you have to stay quiet. I spoke to my father and told him how you missed your own family. He said that he understood that and he didn't want to marry you because he didn't love you."

"Your father said that?"

"Yes, there is a secret passage here in your room. See that drape over there if you lift it up it will bring you to a staircase. Follow that down and it will take you to your husband. He will be waiting for you."

"Aurora are you sure you won't get into trouble?"

"No, I spoke to father about your feelings toward him and as much as you liked us you had to go home to your daughter."

"Oh Thank you Aurora."

"Now go before Logan gets back."

Deanna nods and hugs Aurora and heads down the stairs. Turning back just once she reaches for something from her pocket.

"Will I ever see you again Deanna?"

"I don't think so but look..."

She hands a item to Aurora it was a picture or her, Wil and Lily.

"When you miss me look at my picture. I will be there for you."

"Thank you Deanna. I hope you make it home safely."

"You would have made a wonderful Queen. Wait I have something for you. Here is a picture of me and my sisters. There is also a letter for you to open when you get home. I will miss you Deanna Troi."

"And I will miss all of you too."

Deanna smiles one last time and heads to the stairs closing the door behind her.

"She'll be alright, I know she will, after all she is going to be a mother soon."

TBC...Chapter 38


	39. Long Way to Morning

Chapter 38

"Long Way to Morning"

At the end of the stairway and down a dark corridor Deanna finally meets up with Wil. He is there clean and neatly dressed. Far from what he was just a few weeks before. Ethan is there as well Deanna runs to her husband open arms and cries tears of anguish and pain. It had been so long.

"Oh Wil I was so worried something had happened to you."

"That day when I woke up and you weren't in my arms I thought I had lost you forever. My thoughts were not of me but for our daughter. Ethan showed me the way to the tunnels one day while I was in the fields. As much as I wanted to see you I knew that I should stay here."

"Ethan why didn't you tell us you were here to help us?"

"There was still so much you had to experience and learn. This whole place it is a recreation of what the both of you have from your memory."

"But we were drugged and Deanna was taken away."

"You were not drugged. It was just a side effect of us probing your minds. We had to make everything seem real."

"It seemed real it even felt real. Everything I experienced, everything was a mirage?"

"To some degree yes it was."

"Ethan who are you?"

"The question is not who I am it is who _we_ are?"

"What do you me we? Is there more of you?"

"Yes, there are five of us on this planet. We have lived on this planet for over 1000 years. We had never met anyone of a different race. When we saw you passing on your way to Vanta III we intercepted. We saw the opportunity to study an new race."

"You have never met anyone besides your own species?"

"A millennium ago our race was at war with the Batrachians. They were a cruel and evil race. They sought to rule the planet. Our people were destroyed the survivors went to reclaim our planet. I was one of the survivors. I was only a child then and I had lost both my parents. My family were killed, I watched in the shadows of these tunnels as they killed each one of my family one by one. Soon there were only a few dozen of us left. Many of the survivors have passed 500 years ago a group our elders sent 12 of their children to the real world. Over the years many have died."

"There are more of you? Where are they?"

Ethan looked over into the shadow as a figure emerged from the darkness of the cave. She was young and beautiful.

"This is my mate her name is..."

"Aurora."

"I am sorry I had to deceive you but I needed you to believe in me. I needed to see if our creations have changed."

"Yes, in order for us to re-join our race we needed to experience being human. Or in this case half betazoid, and half human. We had to see inside your heart to see if your race has changed over the last 1000 years. Today you have shown that you both are pure at heart."

"You mean everything we experienced all the pain and suffering wasn't real?

"We had to make you believe that our planet was at war in order to complete our mission.

They never knew what we were. One male did find out the truth he has been searching for us for 100 years."

"Logan?"

"Yes."

TBC...Chapter 39


	40. A Part of Me

Chapter 39

"A Part of Me"

"His real name is Monturka, he is the remaining Batrachian on this planet. He has magical powers and can be what ever he wanted. To you he was a male human. He was sent here 100 years ago to obliterate us. He was not successful, when I saw you in the chambers Deanna I knew what he had done to you."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried telepathically to stop him but he was to powerful and I was still to weak."

"We understand you did what you could."

"We beg you to forgive us for what we have done. But we had to do it to be free of the Batrachian army."

"Seeing that you did try and stop Logan from hurting me, and Ethan did help you Wil, all will be forgiven."

"Do you remember the letter I gave you Deanna before you came here?"

"Yes."

"There is a special note on there for you to read when you return to your ship. It will appear that this was all just a dream."

"However there is one more thing for you to have. Look at it and remember us."

Deanna nods as Ethan hands her a glowing blue jewel on a necklace. A blue light glistens from the stone and shines over Ethan and Aurora. They appear now as elfin beings with long white hair and blue skin their wings shake the access dust from the stone. Three older pair of elfin fairies materialize next to the children.

"We are the guardians of the universe, what you see now is what we truly are. We protect the universe of its elements. Aurora is the guardian of water, Ethan is the guardian of fire. I am the guardian of the earth, Svek, my brother, is the guardian of the air, and my mate is that which binds all guardians. Together we have ruled this universe for thousands of years"

The woman approaches Wil and Deanna placing a gentle hand on each of their shoulders.

"Thank you for helping our children return home."

"Hey any time. Just next time don't be so secretive."

"We could not let you know who we truly are because a pure heart must be discovered alone. We could not tell you who we were because we needed to now what you were."

"There won't be a next time we the Guardians are finally at rest thank you we are in your debt."

The blue light fades all Guardians disappear and return to the crystal necklace in Deanna's hand. Soon Wil and Deanna find their selves on Vanta III as if nothing ever happened. Deanna still holding the necklace. Both in each other's arms.

"What happed to us Wil and what is this?"

"I don't know last thing I remember is beaming down here."

Deanna reaches into her pocket and pulls out the letter.

"What do you suppose this is?"

"Why don't you read it and find out?"

"No something tells me I have to wait until we return home."

"Lets enjoy this last night here on Vanta III we wouldn't want to disappoint Lily."

Deanna laughs lightly as Wil rolls on top of her. The suns sets its weary eyes over the ocean as Wil and Deanna begin to add to their family. It will be a long way until morning and they intended to make it last.

TBC...Chapter 40


	41. End of a Journey

Chapter 40

"End of a Journey"

Wil and Deanna return to the ship with only the memories of Vanta III. Their experiences on the war-driven planet disappeared as the guardians faded into light. Deanna still had the note she found in her pocket. Lily was already at home when her parents arrived Rachel's mother sat on the couch nearby reading a novel. Rachel's mother looks up at the sound of the door swishing open.

"How was your vacation?"

"It was wonderful, relaxing I have never been so happy."

"Well that's what Vanta III does to you. My husband and I went there on our honeymoon."

"I didn't know that."

Lily comes running out of her room and jumps into her father's arms. Wil dropped the luggage at his feet as he caught his daughter in his arms.

"Daddy I missed you so much!"

"We missed you too. Did you have fun with Rachel and her family?"

"Yes mommy we went on picnic's and camping on the holodeck. Rachel's dad even took us swimming in Lake Kataria. The water was so cold but we had so much fun."

"She really has been a wonderful guest. We hope to see her again soon."

"Well summer is here maybe we can go on more camping trips and take Rachel with us. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course it is. She has been a jewel. Rachel and I have to get going we are meeting her father for dinner. I'll see you soon."

Deanna nods and the family head into the master bedroom. Riker places Lily on her feet and they begin to unpack. Lily looks up at her mother and spots the letter coming out of Deanna's pocket.

"Mommy what's that?"

Deanna takes the paper out and looks at Wil.

"I don't know."

Deanna nods and opens the letter.

_**Dear Friends,**_

_**By now you probably don't remember us. As promised Ethan and I have sent you this letter. Take this glitter and sprinkle it on your family. You are now blessed and protected by the Guardians forever.**_

_**Thank you for sending us home**_

_**The Guardians**_

"Guardians?"

"Yeah mamma you know those people who protect you. They must have rescued you from danger or they would not have sent that letter and that glitter. I remember my real daddy told me that Guardian's come to those with a pure heart. They are part of the universes elements. They protect all beings. If you ever come across them the one wish you are wishing for will come true. I always thought that was fairy tale? Maybe you went to Vanta to have a honeymoon but you came back with much more."

Lily skips out of the room and Wil and Deanna look at each other.

"What did she mean "Came back with much more?"

"I guess we will have to wait and see."

TBC...Chapter 41


	42. Greiving Hearts

Chapter 41

"Grieving Hearts"

A few weeks have gone by. Riker and Troi still have no memories of what happened to them on their way to Valen II. They do however still have the letter that was found in Troi's pocket. Lily is sitting at the dining room table coloring when Riker comes in.

"Hello Lily. What are you drawing?"

"It's a picture of our family see...that's you, and mommy. This is me and this baby is my baby sister."

"Your baby sister?"

"Yeah. See these wings are her angel wings on her way to heaven."

"Oh I see that. When you are finished we can put it up with the rest of your art. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you make daddy. Just don't make it to spicy mommy doesn't like that."

"I won't."

In the bedroom Deanna is splashing water on her face. She looked awful, the normal glow of her face was replaced with a pale look. She felt just as she looked, awful. It had been a rough few weeks. She still didn't retain any memories of her shore leave and the note she found later in her pocket kept her guessing. Something wasn't right and she knew it. Deanna let out a long sigh and continued into the sonic shower. A few minutes later Lily was eating as Will headed into the bathroom.

"Honey, are you okay? Do you want something to eat?"

With a groan Deanna answered

"No thanks honey, but I could use a nice glass of Galvian Tea."

"Sure."

Will began to turn away then turned back to Deanna who was placing a towel around her body. Will opened his mouth to say something but he just turned his head and walked away. Something was wrong with Deanna she hasn't eaten in three days. A few minutes later Deanna exited their sleeping quarters. Lily looked up and smiled at her mother. Deanna returned the smile. She walks up to the table and dons the breakfast Will has made. Her stomach churned at the looks of the breakfast.

"What is that Will?"

"It's breakfast a new recipe I found in the replicator. Something called scones I added the gravy would you like some?"

"Ah no thanks the smell doesn't agree with me."

Deanna turned away from the breakfast and headed to the replicator.

"Galvian Tea double sweet."

The hum of the replicator soon produced a cup of tea. Deanna took in cautiously and took a seat next to Will who was digging into his breakfast. Deanna turned up her nose at the smell she wasn't sure what it was exactly but it spelled terrible.

"Honey are you sure all you want is tea. You haven't eaten in three days. I'm not a doctor but I think you are supposed to eat."

"I just don't feel right. I don't know maybe it's a result of what happened to us while we were away."

"Mommy, why aren't you hungry. The last time you acted like that you were pregnant with my baby sister. Maybe you're pregnant again."

Deanna in mid sip spit out her tea at her daughter's remark. Will laughed lightly as he looked at Deanna who now had a surprised looked on her face.

"Do you think you're pregnant honey?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't remember a lot from our time on the planet. I can't even tell you when I had my last cycle. What is the date today?"

"Stardate 44532.3"

Deanna headed into their quarters and looked at the chronometer. One thing she did know is when she had her miscarriage a few months back.

"Lets see today is Stardate 44532.2 and my miscarriage was Stardate 44821.4 lets see that was 3 months ago, it took a few weeks to get back to normal making my period...oh my god two weeks late. Lily was right I might be pregnant."

Will ad Lily come in a few minutes later. Deanna was still staring at the calender. She was in total shock she couldn't tell if she happy or scared.

"Honey, what's the matter?"

"I think Lily is right. If I did the calculations right I'm about two weeks late for my period."

TBC...Chapter 42


	43. A Touch of Love

Chapter 42

"A Touch of Love"

Will was in shock he couldn't believe they had gotten pregnant so soon after her miscarriage. The Doctor said it could take up to a year. It had only been two months, two months and Deanna could be pregnant already. Lily was jumping up in down with glee she was so happy that she was going to have another baby sister.

"Yeah mommy, just what I thought that shore leave you took a few months ago was the right thing to do. Aren't you glad now that you went alone. I told you it would happen, that must be what the Guardians meant with your letter."

Will was still in shock it took a pulling of his uniform from Lily to get his attention.

"You're pre...pre...pregnant. Are you sure Deanna I mean the Doctor said it would take months to get pregnant again."

"Will I have had my cycle since I was 13 years old I know its right. I'm usually so much better at keeping track of when it happens. Will this could be it, since I don't really remember what happened when we were on that planet I could be wrong. Something tells me that I'm right. Will are you happy?"

"Wait lets not jump the gun yet. We should make an appointment with the Doctor to confirm it. Deanna how many patients do you have today?"

"I have three appointments scheduled for this morning and six appointments this afternoon. I won't be able to make it until after them. What about you Will?"

"Well I have a ton of work to do and we have several meetings with the crew in the afternoon. I guess we won't be able to stop in Sickbay until 20:00 hours. But I don't know if I can wait that long a baby Deanna wouldn't it be wonderful?"

"Of course it would be daddy especially now since you are home and we are together. Mommy won't have to go thorough it alone. Maybe she won't have a miscarriage this time since you are home."

"Wait Lily lets not get a head of ourselves we still have to go to the doctor and make sure I really am pregnant. I don't want to get your hopes up and find out that I'm not pregnant."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked out the door leaving Deanna and Will alone. He embraces her with tender love and gently places his hand on her stomach. He imagined what it would be like to have a child of his own. He often wondered what the child would be like. Now that they are so close he can imagine his child. Deanna places her hand on his and rests her head on his shoulder.

"It would be wonderful. We had better get going or we both will be late and Lily will be late for day care. We'll find out when I get home. I want everyone to be here with me. "

"I love you so much Deanna. Thank you for giving me this child. I know you might not be pregnant but something tells me that our daughter's instinct is right."

"No Will, thank you for making me a mom again."

They kiss softly on the lips and exit their sleeping quarters hand in hand. This was a new beginning for everyone.

TBC...Chapter 43


	44. Seeds

Chapter 43

"Seeds"

Later that evening Will, Deanna, and Lily wait patiently on a biobed. Deanna was no longer in her uniform instead she was wearing a blue Sickbay gown. She tugged it gently away from her neck. Will and Lily were standing over her. It seemed like forever before Dr. Campbell came by with a medical tricorder in her lab coat.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting I'm a little short handed today. So what's your complaint Deanna?"

"No complaints really I just wanted you to run a pregnancy test on me. I don't remember when my last cycle was for obvious reasons. Lately I've felt awful and Lily reminded me that the last time I felt this bad was when I was pregnant with my last baby. I just wanted to make sure."

"You told us that Deanna could take up to a year to get pregnant due to her miscarriage. It's only been two months. Lily was concerned."

"Daddy I wasn't concerned, I know mommy is having a baby. You weren't here the last time she is acting the exact same way she was when she was pregnant with my baby sister."

"Of course Lily, my mistake."

"Well, how do you feel Deanna?"

"Well, I'm a little tired, but that's nothing new ever since we got our crew here I have had a lot of depressed patients. Its hard on my empathic abilities with that many patients."

"Anything else?"

"Well, for the last three days she hasn't eaten anything. That can't be good even if she isn't pregnant. Aren't you supposed to eat to keep your energy up?"

"Of course you have to eat. Deanna is this true?"

"I suppose it's just everything makes me sick. Today we had something called scones for breakfast. Will added a little gravy, I thought I was going to get sick right on the table. I mean I didn't but I could have."

"What have you noticed about your mom Lily?"

"Not much, she sleeps a lot but she usually does when she works to hard."

"Well I will run a scan and see how you are doing. Let me run a complete scan first. I will run a pregnancy test after if everything comes back normal. Now Deanna why don't you lay down on the bed. It would be much easier if you are lying down."

"Sure."

Will helps his wife down on the biobed and gently strokes her face.

"Even if you aren't pregnant I will still love you more then anything."

Deanna smiled and closed her eyes. Campbell slowly moves the tricorder across Deanna's body. A few nods and she smiles.

"Well the good news is I haven't seen you this healthy in a long time. All of your vitals are normal your blood pressure is a little high but that's expected with anxiety."

Deanna smiles and looks at Lily and Will. She takes Lily's hand in hers and looks up at her husband with tender love. Campbell moves the tricorder over Deanna again then smiles.

"Well, everything looks fantastic. Lily was right you are pregnant."

"I told you so mommy next time will you believe me?"

"Next time."

"So Doctor how far along is Deanna?"

"I would say about 10 weeks."

"I thought I was only 6 weeks pregnant."

"I would say conception took place at the beginning of summer. The baby will be due in March probably the end."

"March?"

"Mommy isn't your birthday in March?"

"Yes, its at the end of March. Are you sure doctor?"

"Yes, here look for yourself."

Will helps Deanna up from the biobed as Campbell shows the family the new baby.

"Look mommy, she looks just like you do."

"She?"

"Well, I'm not sure do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a girl. She's healthy and I'm sure she won't be to much of a problem."

"A baby sister, I knew it!"

Campbell smiles as the new family dons the small figure on the tricorder.

"She's so perfect Deanna, just like you."

Deanna smiles and gives Will a kiss.

"Thanks for making me a mother Will."

"Any time."

TBC...Chapter 44


	45. There for Me

Chapter 44

"There for Me"

A few weeks later Deanna is still suffering bought of morning sickness but they come and go as her mood. Lily is really excited about having another baby sister and already called the baby Emilee Rose. Deanna and Will wonder what made her want to call the child Emilee Rose. Lily said it was for one of her friends at her old home. Wil groans slightly as the alarm goes off loudly.

"Computer turn off the alarm."

Soon it is off Will rolls over and places his hand where Deanna would be. To his surprise she wasn't there. Sounds coming from the bathroom reminds Will that Doctor Campbell said that her betazoid as well as her human genes would clash. Will sighs softly and climbs out of bed and goes to the door which is slightly open. He opened it softly. Deanna's head was hung over the sink the water running quickly.

"Deanna are you okay?"

"Just a little morning sickness I'll be out soon."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, please I'll be out soon. Why don't you go check on Lily. Make sure she's awake."

"Sure."

Will closes the door as if on cue he hears his wife vomiting. She ran the water to prevent the noise but he could still hear her. He sighs softly and puts on his uniform. Lily was awake and at the dining room table eating cereal.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hi sweetheart, did you get your breakfast all by yourself?"

"Daddy I'm five years old I think I can get my own bowl of cereal."

Will laughs softly as his daughter returns to her cereal.

"How's mommy today?"

"She's okay, she has a bit of morning sickness but we told you that would happen. She'll be out soon I will get her some tea."

"Peppermint tea daddy, it will settle her stomach."

"How did you know that?"

"Cuz when I was at my old house my daddy made that for me when I had a tummy ache. Trust me daddy she will just want the tea."

As the tea materialized on the replicator padd Deanna came out of their room. Looking a little peaked but with a smile.

"Hi mommy, sorry you feel sick."

"It's a good sick Lily it means that the baby is on its way. Although I don't think that I can take this for another 10 weeks."

"I'm sorry to hear that Deanna. I'm sorry I'm making you sick."

"Will it's not you it's the baby. Don't blame yourself, I knew what I was getting into when I wanted a family. Trust me I'll be just fine in a few weeks."

"Deanna you're 15 weeks pregnant you have 35 more weeks before the baby is born."

"Yes, but the morning sickness will be over in 10 weeks."

"Here is some peppermint tea Lily said that it will settle your stomach."

"She was right."

Deanna takes the glass from Will and sits down at the table. The cereal Lily was eating didn't bother her as much as the bacon and eggs Will had replicated for himself. With one look at his breakfast Deanna raced to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

"Daddy maybe you should eat cereal until mommy's morning sickness is over. I think the grease makes her sick."

"I will."

By the time Deanna came out of the bathroom flushed Will had put his bacon and eggs away and made a bowl of cereal. Deanna smiles as she looks at his bowl."

"Cereal?"

"Yes, cereal doesn't make you sick I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry I would have done the same if our positions were reversed."

Will smiles as the family sit down to finish their breakfast.

TBC...Chapter 45


	46. The Child Within

Chapter 45

"The Child Within"

Deanna, Will and Lily are sitting at the table putting together one of Lily's puzzles. Deanna groans softly as she shifts her position. She was now 25 weeks pregnant she was beginning to show. The morning sickness is over but the backaches remain.

"Your back hurting again?"

"Yeah, I think the baby is laying on my spine. I hope she changes positions soon."

"Mommy, why don't you ask daddy to back rub. He is the best you know."

"Yes, I do know that. It wouldn't be the first back rub I got from your father."

"I have the magic touch Lily."

"Man, I starting to think I have a strangers body. I can't wait until the baby's born."

"Me neither, cuz Emilee is gonna be staying in my room and I get a big girls room."

Deanna and Will laugh she was already calling the baby Emilee and Deanna still had 4 months to go until the birth. Deanna stops mid laugh and lets out a sharp gasp placing her hand across her bulging middle. Will naturally panics and jumps up from the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, the baby just kicked me for the first time that's all. It was amazing!"

"Come on you want to feel her?"

Will smiles along with Lily who each place their hands on Deanna's.

"There did you feel it? She's going to be a great athlete."

Will and Lily light up with happiness as Emilee continues to kick Deanna.

"Doesn't that feel weird mommy having something moving inside your stomach?"

"Not really it feels like butterflies flapping their wings."

The family continue to share the moment as Will gives Deanna a kiss.

"Thanks for everything."

"Well Will you has a big part in this remember or have you forgotten where babies come from?"

"Come on Deanna I'm over 40 years old I think I know where baby's come from. I just want to thank you for dealing with everything, you are very strong."

"Comes from my mother."

Will laughs as Lily places her hear on her mother's stomach. It was a priceless moment but it was beautiful as well.

TBC...Chapter 46


	47. Divine Interventions

Chapter 46

"Divine Interventions"

On the Holodeck the Riker family are enjoying one of the last vacations as a family of three. In twelve weeks a new baby will be added to the Riker family. Deanna and Will sit quietly on the beach as Lily plays in the wet sand crashing on the beach. Deanna was showing she was pregnant now so she covered her stomach up with a one piece bathing suit instead of her regular two. Riker was sitting next to her in his trunks. He gently strokes his hand over Deanna stomach who had her hand placed on her stomach.

"Isn't this a beautiful program?"

"Who needs vacations when you have a holodeck. You can go to the beach whenever and not have to worry about taking leave. How was your appointment today?"

"It was good, my blood pressure is still a little high. Dr. Campbell said not to worry its very common especially in Human/Betazoid pregnancies."

"I'm sorry I missed your appointment we had an emergency meeting over com-link from Starfleet headquarters. Seems they are still having difficulties with the Romulan peace talks."

"It's alright you didn't miss much just a scan and a check-up. She was concerned that I wasn't gaining a lot of weight. So she gave me some vitiams to take along with the prenatal vitiam."

"Are you sure she's okay?"

"Of course she is. I suppose we will have to choose a name soon."

"I think Lily already chose the name for her baby sister."

"Right Emilee Rose, wonder what made her pick that name?"

"I don't know lets find out?"

"Lily can you come here for a moment your father and I want to talk to you for a minute."

Lily nods and comes running to her parents. She jumps on Will's lap and smiles.

"Yes mommy?"

"We just want to know why you picked Emilee Rose for your baby sister's name. We know it wasn't just for your friend."

"No, I was just thinking about how she looked on the sonogram you had when you found out you were pregnant.. She looked just like a little flower reaching out to touch someone. Also because my name is Lillian which means lily flower. I just wanted to share it."

"That's sweet Lily, well we had better get moving I have to get some work done before we leave the area."

"I also have some work to do before the baby comes."

"Aw come on mommy why don't you just come and take a swim with me. You too daddy, it will be a long time before we can have this kind of gathering once the baby comes isn't that right?"

"I suppose come on lets do it for her Will?"

Will could never say no to that smile. With the help of Will and Lily Deanna got to her feet and together they walking into the sea. It was a beautiful sight.

TBC...Chapter 47


	48. A Second Chance

Chapter 47

"A Second Chance"

Deanna was sitting down on a maternity chair when Riker comes rushing in Sickbay with Lily close behind. Deanna was breathing through a difficult contraction while Dr. Campbell hovered over the monitors attached to Deanna's stomach for the baby.

"What happened?"

"Deanna is going into premature labor. She's only 40 weeks pregnant I am trying to stop her contractions."

"She still has 10 weeks to go until the baby is due if the baby is born now its very life could be in danger."

"Correct, that's why I am trying to stop her contractions I gave her some magnesium to stop the contractions."

"Look at my mommy I don't think its working isn't there something else you could do for my baby sister. She is to little to come now."

"We know that Lily. We are doing our best. If these contractions don't stop I will have to perform a emergency cesarean I could have that baby out in 1 minute."

Deanna exhales as the contraction comes to an end. Riker places his hand in hers as Deanna looks up at him with pained eyes. He could tell she was worried for the baby. Lily took her mother's other hand she was trying very hard not to let her mother know she was crying.

"When did the contractions start Deanna?"

"About an hour ago. I didn't think anything of it until they became more regular. I was in the middle of an appointment when my water broke."

"Wait mommy when a mommy's water breaks it means the baby is on its way. I thought you said you were going to stop the contractions?"

"Just because your mother's water breaks doesn't mean that she will have the baby we have some medication to stop the contractions. I also gave her some liquid to replace the amniotic sack."

"Is there any risk to the baby Doctor if my water did break prematurely?"

"It's possible that your baby will be exposed to some bacteria and if your water remains low it is also going to make a natural delivery dangerous."

"You mean I might not have a vaginal birth?"

"It's possible, the magnesium I gave you should prevent any more contractions but I want to keep you here for a few days. Captain you may stay with her tonight but Lily will need to stay somewhere."

"It's okay, I will stay with Rachel's family she said that if anything happened I could stay with her."

"I'll make the arrangements Deanna, I'll be back a thirty minutes. Try to keep Emilee inside until I get back."

"I will do my best."

Will kisses Deanna on the head and takes Lily out of Sickbay. Deanna watches as her family leave and the Doctor continues to monitor her contractions.

TBC...Chapter 48


	49. For a Moment

Chapter 48

"For a Moment"

Deanna has been moved to a bio-bed Will was laying down next to Deanna. She was resting comfortably a few contractions kept her awake most of the night. Campbell administered a sedative to help her get some sleep. Will himself was exhausted, Lily was safely with her friend's parents. Deanna stirs in her sleep which causes Will to wake up. A few seconds later Deanna is awake.

"Are you okay?"

"I think I was having a contraction in my sleep. Is that even possible?"

"I'm sure it was. I will contact Doctor Campbell and have her check you out."

"No really Will, I can hardly feel the contractions. Although the magnesium is making me sick."

"Do you want something incase...well you know."

"Doctor Campbell said that the magnesium I was given could make me sick. There is a basin over there on the counter why don't you go get it for me. Just in case."

"Sure. I'll be right back don't move."

"Where am I going to go Will? I'm not aloud to move around the ship I am on strict bed rest until the baby comes. Hopefully on her original due date."

Will soon come back to the bed with the basin and hands it to Deanna, apparently just in time as the magnesium finally kicked in and Deanna vomited into the basin. Will didn't turn away instead he held her hair. When she was finished she groaned softly.

"Are you okay honey?"

"And I thought morning sickness was over with. I wish Doctor Campbell would give me something to settle my stomach."

"I could contact her if you feel that the medication is to much for you."

"No really Will, its 0400 hours she needs her sleep. I think if I can handle 25 weeks of morning sickness a few more days couldn't be that bad right?"

"I guess I just hate the way you are feeling."

"I'm okay now Will, why don't you put this in replicator and get a new one just incase I need it again."

Will nods and does as was asked. A few minutes later they both are asleep in each other's arms again, Resting their hands on their baby. Only a few more weeks and you can come they both thought.

The next day Lily comes into Sickbay to see how her mother is doing.

"How are you mommy any more contractions?"

"No sweety they stopped. The Doctor said I can come home today but I have to stay in bed."

"You mean you don't have to stay here until Emilee is born?"

"Not anymore I spoke to Doctor Campbell and she said your mommy could come home and wait until the baby comes. I have to get a few more things but I will be right back."

Lily nods as Will places her on the bed with her mother. Lily like the child she was placed her hand on her new baby sister.

"Now you stay in there Emilee you need to get bigger before you come out."

Deanna smiles as her daughter places her ear on her stomach. It was a touching moment.

TBC...Chapter 49


	50. Blessed

Chapter 49

"Blessed"

Deanna woke to the touch of her husband's arm protecting the child still save inside her womb. It had been 5 weeks and Deanna didn't have any more contractions. As the due date quickly approached Deanna became very nervous. Thoughts traveled through her mind as she placed her hand on Will's resting on her stomach. Only five more weeks just five more weeks she kept thinking. A sudden pain crossed her stomach and she gasped trying not to wake Will. It was just false labor she was told it was common in human pregnancy. The contraction continued for about 15 seconds before it came to an end. Deanna let out a sigh as Will stirred in his sleep. A few hours later both were up Lily was in her parents bed she had a nightmare about the baby and somehow managed to climb into bed without disturbing her father.

"Mommy how are you doing?"

"I'm good, having a hard time sleeping though because of the baby. I keep telling myself only five more weeks."

"Honey, the Doctor said that if the baby was born this early it would have a survival rate of 90 percent. You don't need to keep worrying about it."

"I can't help myself, the last time I was pregnant I had a miscarriage and I don't want to loose this baby too."

"Mommy you just got back from the doctor yesterday she said the baby is fine and ready to be born."

"Well I better get Lily some breakfast I will bring you some in a few minutes."

Deanna nods as Will and Lily exit to get some breakfast. As they become out of site another contraction caused Deanna to gasp loudly. This was the second one in 20 minutes, this could be it. As Deanna breathed through the contraction Will comes into the room. He notices Deanna's discomfort and immediately panics.

"What's the matter?"

"I think I'm going into labor?"

"You still have 5 weeks to go we don't even have the nursery ready. Are you sure this isn't that false labor thing the doctor was telling us about?"

"No this is the second contraction I have had in the last 20 minutes the last one was when I was in the bathroom. I didn't want you to worry but I really think the baby's coming today Will. We should get to sickbay right away."

"Right I'll let Rachel's mother know that you're having the baby. She can watch Lily until its birth."

"No Will, I want Lily in the operating room with us when her sister is born."

"Right."

Riker stumbles at the fallen sheets and quickly puts on his clothes. Meanwhile Deanna gets herself ready and by the time the next contraction came they were out the door and in Sickbay.

A few minutes later Deanna is on the bio-bed draped with sterile sheets. Will and Lily are both sitting next to her one on each side as Deanna has her cesarean section.

"Now you'll feel a lot of pressure and pulling but you won't feel any pain. Emilee will be out before you know it."

Deanna nods as tears fall from her eyes. Will and Lily sat patiently at Deanna's side as the first incision is made then the second soon we can see the head of Emilee. She had curly dark hair just like her mother within seconds the rest of her emerges from Deanna. She lets out a cry causing the family to let out the breath they all were holding.

"Here she is she's beautiful Captain. Would you like to see her Counselor?"

Deanna nods as Campbell brings Emilee up so she can see her.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfect, I believe Captain she has your nose."

Will stands up with Lily in his arms and moves over to the scale.

"Ah yes that's a good girl. Welcome Emilee Rose."

"Welcome."

Lily softly says as her father places her to her feet.

"Five pounds, 1 ounce, 18 inches long she a little tiny but she perfect"

Will looks with awe to his new daughter the nurse was right she had his nose. But she looked so much like her mother.

"Would you like to cut the cord?"

Riker nods and is handed a laser scalpel which he uses to cut the cord. Shortly after the nurse takes Emilee to her mother who is still shedding tears.

"She's so beautiful Will. Thank you.

TBC...Chapter 50


	51. A Child to Love

Chapter 50

"A Child to Love"

Three days later Deanna is back home with baby Emilee Rose which they will be calling Emmy. It is the middle of the night when Will hears fussing from the bassinet at the bottom of the bed. Instinctively Deanna sits up still a little sore from the cesarean. Will places his hand out to her.

"I'll get her."

Deanna smiles and Will moves to the end of the bed and gently picks up Emmy from her bassinet. She opens her eyes she too had the betazoid eyes. One of the traits Will most liked about Deanna. He smiled at her as he bring her to her mother.

"I think she's hungry."

"She probably is here help me with this."

She tries to unsnap the buttons covering her breast.

"Wait let me."

Wil hands the baby to Deanna and assists with unsnapping the buttons. Like a champ Emmy latches on quickly.

"I thought she would be hungry."

Will smiled at his daughter hungrily feeding from her mother's breast. It was a moving moment Deanna began to hum a soft tune as her daughter nursed. Will took Deanna's face in his hand and smiled.

"She's so perfect Deanna."

"She should be look who her father is."

A sound from the door caught Deanna and Will's eyes. Lily was outside.

"I hear the baby cry is she okay?"

"Yes she's just hungry. Come on Lily come sit with us."

Lily smiled and climbed on the bed Deanna continued to hum the soft lullaby Will stroked her hair and she looked up at him. He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Lily sat next to her mother with the burp towel on her lap. As Emmy continued to nurse from Deanna's breast Will looked at his family. He was the most blessed then anyone he knew. He had a daughter and a new baby girl in his family. He only wished his mother could be here to share the moment. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Thank you Deanna for giving a me a beautiful daughter. And for taking in Lily when she need us."

"I would do anything for you Imzadi."

The family shared them moment together. It was the beginning of a new life.

THE END!


	52. Epilogue

Three years later:

Riker paced outside the bathroom door impatiently. Deanna was inside she had been inside for five minutes waiting on her pregnancy test results. Will new she was almost 3 weeks late but she didn't have the symptoms she had with Emilee. He tried not to get his hopes up but his gut was telling him she was pregnant.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom Deanna sat on a nearby stool holding a 21st century pregnancy test in her hands. She knew it was old fasioned but she just wanted to see what it felt like to get two lines. The timer goes off as Deanna looks at the test. TWO LINES! She was pregnant! She came out of the bathroom looking sad.

"Oh I'm sorry Deanna just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't happen."

Deanna handed the test over to Will who peered at it.

"Two lines what does that mean?"

"We're pregnant!

Deanna squeals jumping into Will's arms. Lily, now an eight year old and Emmy, now a three year old ran into their parents room.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Nothing Lily."

"Then why are you screaming mommy?"

Emmy asked in her child like voice.

"We're having a baby!"

"Yeah!"

The family all hug each other.

Epilogue:

Life with its odd endings and beginnings

Its occasionally very painful middles

Its surprised hellos

And at times it astonishing adieus

It's green its blues

Its flowers which come

Like sun bursts on a gloomy day

Forgotten

Life with its rare gifts

Its strange charm

Its strong arm

Protecting you from harm

Its blunt pain

Its bleak rain

Its sorrow and its grief

Is somehow all too brief

The flame

With eyes aglow

And above all, dear friends

Before you go

Before it ends

And there it remains

No further tale to tell

Dare once…twice…

Often if you choose

But dare, yes dare to love

And if you do make sure

That you love well

For love is worth it all

It's worth a call

A dream

A scheme

A sleepless night

A carriage ride or crossing

Half the world

For a glimpse, a touch, a truth

For love is youth

Is fun, is grand

A carnival

An opera ball

For truth to tell

Love is Life

And Life is Love

Most importantly Love is All

TBC...Tomorrow's Child


End file.
